Pactos de hielo
by Daryanis
Summary: Cuando Caspian huye del castillo de su tío, se ve obligado a dejar atrás a su hermana pequeña. Poco después, los Pevensie vuelven a Narnia, para ayudar al príncipe a traer la paz, pero una red de mentiras ha sido tejida en torno a la familia real, un oscuro secreto del pasado amenaza con salir a la luz, provocando que el mundo, nunca vuelva a ser el mismo (Suspian) (PeterXOC)
1. Prólogo

_Hola, este es mi primer fic sobre Las crónicas de Narnia, tiene lugar durante la época del príncipe Caspian, con nuevos peronajes, tramas y Romances jajaja (Suspian...^_^) bueno espero que os guste_

**PRÓLOGO**

* * *

Sus ojos escrutaron las inmediaciones del corredor, solo cuando comprobó que ya que nadie lo vigilaba, se atrevió a salir de detrás del ajado tapiz que había usado para ocultarse de la pareja de centinelas que acababan de pasar. Maldijo por lo bajo esta leve distracción, tenía que llegar cuanto antes a los aposentos del príncipe, el tiempo corría en su contra y no podía permitirse el lujo de perder ni un mísero segundo.

Apresuró la marcha hasta que, finalmente consiguió alcanzar su objetivo. Abrió la puerta, con mucho cuidado de que esta no emitiera ningún sonido. Cuando estuvo situado junto a la cama donde el apuesto joven descansaba, le puso una mano en el hombro, dándole unos golpecitos para despertarlo.

–Cinco minutos más –farfulló el muchacho, aun medio dormido.

–Alteza, esta noche no vais a poder dormir –susurró el encapuchado

El joven ignoró estas palabras y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

–¡Caspian! Vamos, arriba –lo reprendió el hombre

El muchacho captó la urgencia en la voz de su interlocutor, por lo que se incorporó de la cama.

–¿Profesor qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó, claramente sorprendido con la situación

–Vuestra tía ha traído al mundo a un varón.

Caspian no necesitó oír más, sabía lo que eso significaba. Se levantó a toda prisa y siguió a su maestro hasta uno de los armarios de la alcoba, donde ambos se ocultaron. Apenas un momento después, un grupo de soldados irrumpió en la habitación y sin consideraciones previas, comenzaron a disparar sus ballestas, apuntando hacia la cama donde segundos antes dormía el príncipe.

Desde su escondite, Caspian observó ese cruel acto. Un estremecimiento le recorrió todo el cuerpo, si su profesor, Cornelious, hubiese llegado un minuto más tarde, ahora estaría muerto. Un cúmulo de sentimientos se arremolinaban en su interior, miedo, odio, incertidumbre…, sin embargo un zarandeo en sus hombros, le hizo aterrizar de nuevo en el mundo real. El hombre que le acababa de salvar la vida tiró de él, arrastrándolo aun más hacia el interior del armario, el cual, en realidad, constituía un pasadizo secreto.

Caspian se dejó llevar, no se quedó a ver las reacciones de los soldados cuando, por fin abriesen las cortinas que cubrían su cama y, descubriesen que habían estado disparando hacia un colchón vacío, pero tampoco quería verlas, solo deseaba salir de allí y que esa pesadilla terminase de una vez.

Cornelious condujo al príncipe hasta los establos, donde el corcel del joven ya estaba preparado con todo lo necesario para que este huyera, incluyendo su espada.

Una expresión de desconcierto cruzó el rostro del príncipe ¿Por qué solo había un caballo?

–¿Qué pasa con Aeryn? –preguntó, con una mueca de preocupación.

–No hay tiempo de ir a por vuestra hermana –respondió el aludido. No le agradaba la situación, pero no tenían otra opción, los soldados de Miraz no tardarían en darse cuenta del engaño–. Debéis adentraros en el bosque, no os seguirán hasta ahí.

–No me iré sin ella –insistió Caspian, por nada del mundo quería abandonar a Aeryn, él era su hermano mayor, era su responsabilidad cuidarla.

–Creedme, la princesa no corre el mismo peligro que vos, alteza, de momento estará a salvo, os lo prometo –insistió Cornelious. Finalmente el joven asintió, a pesar de no estar del todo convencido, sabía que podía confiar en su maestro, si él decía que a su hermana no le ocurriría nada, le creería. El anciano suspiró, aliviado–. He tardado muchos años en conseguir esto –dijo, a la vez que le entregaba a Caspian un cuerno envuelto en un paño–, no lo utilicéis, salvo en caso de gran peligro.

El muchacho guardó el objeto en su zurrón, junto con las pocas cosas que llevaba.

–¿Volveré a verte? –preguntó en un tono de voz que reflejaba su preocupación

–Eso espero, mi príncipe, me gustaría poder deciros tantas cosas, todo lo que conocéis está a punto de cambiar…–las palabras del hombre se vieron interrumpidas por las voces de varios soldados. Una expresión de angustia ocupó el semblante del anciano, había saltado la alarma– ¡Marchaos! Cornelious palmeó la grupa del caballo, provocando que este comenzase a cabalgar, alejando a su jinete del castillo.

Caspian no se detuvo, continuó cabalgando incluso cuando los fuegos artificiales que celebraban el nacimiento de su primo, iluminaron el cielo nocturno. No podía permitirse ni un segundo de sosiego, pues los soldados de su tío ya salían del castillo, dispuestos a atraparlo.

Tras una desesperada carrera, con sus perseguidores pisándole los talones, por fin pudo divisar las lindes del bosque. Un rayo de esperanza cruzó su mente y, sin vacilar se adentró en la espesura, lo que le concedió cierta ventaja, ya que los rumores que se oían acerca de ese bosque, provocaron que los soldados que iban tras él se detuvieran un momento. Pero, finalmente decidieron que el temor a las represalias que tomaría su señor, era mayor que el temor a unas simples habladurías, por lo que acordaron continuar la persecución a través de la arboleda.

El príncipe se giró un momento, para comprobar si los soldados aun le seguían, esta pequeña distracción bastó para que su cabeza chocara contra una rama y como consecuencia se precipitara al suelo. El fuerte golpe lo mantuvo unos segundos inmóvil, no pudiendo hacer nada para evitar que su caballo continuara cabalgando, y se alejara cada vez más de él.

Cuando se recuperó de la conmoción de la caída, se dio cuenta de que dos extrañas criaturas lo observaban agazapados tras las raíces de un gran árbol. Parecían hombres pero eran muy pequeños, casi como…¿enanos? No pudo elucubrar nada más pues, en cuanto los hombrecillos se percataron de que Caspian los había pillado espiándolo, ambos se abalanzaron sobre él, blandiendo sus espadas, mas en ese momento, las voces de los soldados que perseguían al joven, se oyeron demasiado cerca, interrumpiendo el ataque de los enanos.

Con tan solo una mirada, ambos hombrecillos acordaron que uno iría a por los soldados mientras el otro se quedaba con el muchacho.

Caspian miró a su derecha, donde su zurrón había caído. La espada estaba muy lejos, no le daría tiempo de alcanzarla antes de que el enano llegara hasta él, pero entonces, su mirada se posó en otro objeto, el cuerno que su maestro le había dado, si ese no era un momento de necesidad ¿Cuál lo sería?

Con toda la velocidad que pudo, extendió el brazo hacia el cuerno y se dispuso a soplarlo, oyó la voz del enano pidiéndole que no lo hiciera pero era demasiado tarde y un sonido gutural rompió la calma que durante siglos había dominado el bosque.

* * *

_Bueno de verdad espero que os guste y que os animeis a comentar :). A partir de este cap, la historia será cada vez más interesante, con muchas novedades respecto de la original._


	2. Aeryn

_Bueno no puse el disclaimer en el prólogo, así que lo pongo ahora :P_

_Disclaimer: todos los personajes conocidos de esta historia pertenecen al gran escritor C.S. Lewis, los que no conozcáis son producto de mi imaginación._

_Quería aclarar que en mi historia he cambiado las edades de los personajes: Caspian y Peter tienen 19 años, Susan 18, Aeryn 17, Edmund 16 y Lucy 14_

_Buno, sin más os dejo con el primer cap_

**_AERYN_**

* * *

Aeryn, sentada junto al pequeño tocador de su alcoba, trenzaba su largo y oscuro cabello, preparándose para retirarse a dormir. Ese había sido un largo día, a su tía no le faltaba mucho para dar a luz, y los nervios estaban a flor de piel.

Una sonrisa asomó a su rostro, era gracioso ver como su tío, tan serio, meticuloso y frío para algunas cosas, era a la vez tan inquieto con otras. El hombre estaba realmente ansioso por saber si su futuro hijo sería un varón. No entendía porque Caspian recelaba tanto de él, al fin y al cabo, después de la muerte de sus padres, Miraz los había acogido como a sus propios hijos, y se había tomado la molestia de asumir el papel de regente, evitando que el reino cayera en el desorden y la confusión. Para ella era admirable, ya que, él también estaba destrozado por la pérdida de su hermano y en lugar de dejarse llevar por la pena, había sacado fuerzas de la flaqueza, convirtiéndose en un pilar indispensable para toda Narnia.

Terminó de peinarse, y se levantó del tocador, se dirigía a la cama, cuando oyó como alguien petaba a la puerta de su habitación.

–Adelante –dijo la joven

–Mi princesa –un soldado de la guardia de su tío se asomó al interior de la alcoba–, lord Miraz desea que vayáis a verlo, quiere hablar con vos de algo importante.

–Decidle que ahora iré –la muchacha hizo un gesto al hombre para que saliera de la habitación y este obedeció. Se preguntó de qué podría tratarse, no era usual que su tío solicitase su presencia a esas horas de la noche.

Cogió una capa del armario y se cubrió con ella, hacía demasiado frío como para recorrer el castillo, vestida solo con su fino camisón. En cuanto estuvo lista, se reunió con el soldado y lo siguió a través de los distintos pasillos y corredores, hasta que este se detuvo ante una puerta a la cual petó un par de veces.

Desde el interior oyeron una voz, invitándolos a pasar. El soldado le abrió la puerta a la joven e hizo una leve reverencia, antes de retirarse.

Lord Miraz, estaba de espaldas a ella, observando el cielo nocturno a través de una pequeña ventana.

–Tío –lo llamó, la joven– ¿Me habéis mandado llamar?

El hombre se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa triste

–Aeryn, querida –dijo en un tono de voz que no auguraba nada bueno–, no sé cómo decirte esto…

Los ojos grises de la muchacha brillaron con preocupación ¿Qué estaba pasando?

–De verdad que no me complace en absoluto darte esta notica –el hombre se acercó a ella y le puso una mano sobre el hombro–. Tu hermano ha desaparecido.

Las palabras de su tío se clavaron en su corazón como espadas recién afiladas. ¿Desaparecido?, ¿cómo era eso posible?, ella había estado con él toda la tarde, no podía desaparecer así de repente.

–¿Qué? No… no puede ser –susurró la princesa– Pero ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?

–Fui a buscarlo a sus aposentos para darle personalmente la noticia del nacimiento de mi hijo… nunca habría imaginado encontrarme algo así –la voz del regente tembló–, la habitación estaba destrozada, claramente lo sacaron por la fuerza. Creemos que ha sido un secuestro por parte de los antiguos narnianos.

–No lo entiendo ¿no estaban extintos?, y en cualquier caso ¿por qué iban a querer secuestrar a Caspian? –las preguntas se acumulaban en la mente de la joven, a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, nada de eso tenía sentido. Ya había perdido a sus padres, no podía perder a su hermano también.

El hombre abrazó a la muchacha, tratando de consolarla.

–Sé que es difícil de creer, pequeña, pero en realidad hacía tiempo que en el consejo sospechábamos que los narnianos tramaban un complot para echarnos de esta tierra. No queríamos decir nada hasta estar seguros, no merecía la pena preocupar al pueblo innecesariamente –se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos–, pero, piénsalo bien, tu hermano es el legítimo heredero, si lo tienen a él cuentan con una gran ventaja, en realidad tuvimos suerte de que no te hayan llevado a ti también, eso nos dejaría sin sucesor al trono, estaríamos completamente a su merced.

Aeryn se dejó caer en un sillón situado en una esquina de la sala, era demasiada información para asimilar de golpe.

–¿Cómo pudieron acceder al castillo? es imposible que hayan sido capaces de entrar y salir sin ser vistos –la joven negó con la cabeza, cuanto más lo pensaba, menos sentido le encontraba.

Miraz se volvió a acercar a su sobrina, se agachó junto al sillón y le cogió una mano, intentando transmitirle su apoyo, sabía que nada de esto era fácil para la joven, Caspian era la familia más cercana que tenía, los dos eran inseparables.

–Mi princesa, eso es lo que más me consterna, sé que es difícil de creer pero, contaron con la ayuda de alguien muy cercano a tu hermano –susurró el hombre.

–¿Quién? ¡¿Quién ha podido traicionarnos así?! –el semblante de la muchacha se endureció–, decídmelo, tío, tengo que saberlo –insistió, al ver que el hombre no se decidía a hablar.

–El tutor de tu hermano, el doctor Cornelius –finalmente Miraz respondió a la pregunta–. Siempre ha sido un aliado de los antiguos narnianos, no sabes cuánto lamento no haber reparado en ello antes, quizás si hubiese sido más perspicaz, toda esta situación se habría podido evitar –la voz del hombre transmitía un profundo sentimiento de culpabilidad.

–No puedo creerlo…no quiero creerlo –murmuró la joven. Pero tenía que ser cierto, su tío nunca la engañaría con algo así, él era como un padre para ella, sabía que no le diría nada de eso si no estuviera completamente seguro–. Quiero verlo, tengo que hablar con Cornelius –pidió

–Ya está en las mazmorras, pero no te lo aconsejo, mi pequeña, te engañará con sus artimañas como engañó a Caspian, y luego te traicionará –dijo el regente.

Aeryn suspiró, ¿Cómo podían haber sucedido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo? Ni con la muerte de sus padres había sufrido tanto. Claro que, entonces ella solo era un bebé, su madre murió al darla a luz, y su padre falleció el mismo año en extrañas circunstancias, no tenía ningún recuerdo de ellos, y eso quizás hacía la pérdida más llevadera. Pero Caspian siempre había estado ahí, jugando con ella, fastidiándola e incordiándola, pero también cuidándola y defendiéndola de cualquier peligro… no sabía que haría sin él.

Miraz ayudó a su sobrina a incorporarse del asiento

–No todas las noticias de hoy son tristes –le dijo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa–, Prunaprismia acaba de alumbrar un precioso varón ¿Por qué no vas a verlo? distráete un poco, te prometo que mientras tanto, no descansaré hasta traer a tu hermano de vuelta.

–Me alegro por vos, tío –intentó corresponder a la sonrisa, pero no lo consiguió, estaba demasiado apenada–, sé cuánto ansiabais un varón.

–Venga, ve a ver a tu tía, estará ansiosa por presentarte a tu primo –insistió el hombre, hablando con dulzura.

–Pero, Caspian…

–Tranquila, ya te he dicho que yo me encargaré, sabes que puedes confiar en mí –la interrumpió el regente

Ella asintió, y le dio un rápido abrazo a su tío, antes de abandonar la sala. Al salir vio al general de la guardia, lord Glozelle, aguardando junto a la puerta.

–Ya me enterado de los sucedido, no sabe cuánto lo lamento, mi princesa –le dijo el hombre al tiempo que hacía una reverencia.

–Gracias, general –respondió la muchacha, con una inclinación de cabeza, antes de continuar su camino, hacia los aposentos de su tía.

Cuando la joven se perdió en la oscuridad del castillo, el hombre entró en la sala, dónde lord Miraz lo aguardaba.

–Excelente actuación, mi señor –dijo Glozelle

–Gracias general, pero dejémonos de rodeos ¿Lo habéis encontrado?

–Me temo que no, perdimos al príncipe en el bosque, luego un enano nos atacó, aunque conseguimos capturarlo –respondió el aludido

El rostro del regente adquirió una extraña expresión. Esas eran malas noticias, tenían que encontrar a Caspian, cuanto antes.

Tras apresar al doctor Cornelius, lo habían interrogado hasta que confesó que le había entregado al príncipe el cuerno de la reina Susan, y si Caspian lo hacía sonar, los antiguos reyes del pasado volverían a Narnia. No podía permitir que eso pasara, no debía dejar que ellos se aliaran con su sobrino.

–Doblad el número de hombres, tenemos que encontrarlo –ordenó

–Como ordenéis, mi señor –lord Glozelle se dio la vuelta para abandonar la sala, pero volvió a girarse–, si me permitís la pregunta ¿Porqué no os queréis deshacer también de lady Aeryn?

Miraz le lanzó una dura mirad a su general, vaciló un momento antes de hablar, al fin y al cabo no todo había sido actuación, no le gustaba ver a la princesa sufrir.

–Nos es más útil tenerla de nuestro lado, mientras ella esté con nosotros, Caspian tendrá que andarse con cuidado, no querrá hacer nada que pueda perjudicarla –contestó, confiando en que esa respuesta le bastase a su general, y no continuase haciéndole más preguntas sobre la joven.

* * *

_Parece que Miraz tiene secretos con todo el mundo jajaja_

_Bueno si veo que le gusta a bastante gente intentaré darme prisa en actualizar XD, así que ya sabeis, si os apetece dejar un review con vuestra opinión es de agradecer, también para críticas, constructivas claro xD_

_Muchas gracias a Magdas por tu review, me animó mucho :)_

_Un beso y mil gracias por leer__!_


	3. Nuevas alianzas

**Nuevas alianzas**

* * *

Lucy se despertó antes que el resto de sus hermanos. Había vuelto a soñar con Aslan…Ya llevaban un par de días en Narnia, y seguían sin saber nada del gran león y, aunque empezaba a preocuparse, se negaba rotundamente a perder la esperanza.

–Susan, despierta –susurró la niña

La aludida se revolvió, aun medio dormida, pero no hizo caso de las palabras de su hermana.

Lucy resopló, de acuerdo, si los demás estaban demasiado cansados, iría ella sola a comprobar cuanto de real había en su reciente sueño.

Se incorporó y, sin hacer mucho ruido, se adentró en la espesura del bosque.

No llevaba ni cinco minutos andando, cuando un leve chasquido, llamó su atención ¿Sería el león?

–¿Aslan? –preguntó. Pero entonces sintió como una mano le tapaba la boca, y a la vez, tiraba de ella hacia abajo, ocultándola tras unos matorrales.

La pequeña se giró, para ver a su hermano, Peter, que señalaba hacia el lugar del cual había procedido el ruido, el causante era un enorme minotauro. No sabían si este era amigo o enemigo, por lo que el joven, hizo un gesto, pidiendo a su hermana que se mantuviera en silencio, y a continuación con gran sigilo, salió de su escondite, a la vez que desenvainaba su espada. Pero de repente, un muchacho le saltó encima, blandiendo su propia arma, Peter paró la estocada de su adversario, mas el otro no se rindió y enseguida contraatacó con otro golpe.

Ambos jóvenes se enrolaron en un aciago duelo, hasta que finalmente, Peter logró desarmar a su oponente, pero al intentar asestarle otro golpe, este lo esquivó, agachándose, y la espada del rubio, se quedó clavada en un tronco. El extraño aprovechó para intentar sacarla de ahí, por lo que Peter se agachó y agarró una piedra de considerable tamaño del suelo.

–¡No! ¡Para! –la voz de Lucy detuvo al muchacho, justo antes de que atacara a su adversario con la piedra.

El chico hizo lo que su hermana le pidió, estaba tan centrado en el duelo, que no había reparado en que un montón de narnianos los habían rodeado. Entonces Peter observó con más detenimiento al chico que lo había atacado. Era joven, debía tener más o menos su edad, llevaba el cabello oscuro, cortado por encima de los hombros, y clavaba en él unos ojos negros, que brillaban con desconfianza. Ahora que lo pensaba, el aspecto de ese muchacho, coincidía con la descripción que Trumpkin les había hecho del…

–¿Príncipe Caspian? –preguntó

–Sí –respondió el susodicho. Había conseguido arrancar la espada de Peter del tronco en el que se había clavado y ahora lo apuntaba con esta– ¿Y tú eres? –preguntó, sin dejar de enfilarlo con el arma.

–¡Peter! –la voz de Susan surgió de entre los árboles, justo un segundo antes de que ella apareciera, seguida de Edmund y Trumpkin

Entonces, Caspian comprendió

–Eres el sumo monarca –dijo en un tono cargado de asombro

Peter asintió

–Creo que nos has llamado –añadió

–Sí, pero, te creía mayor –respondió el príncipe, aun asimilando lo extraño que era todo eso.

–Si lo prefieres volvemos en unos años –respondió el rubio, enarcando una ceja.

–No, no importa –lo interrumpió Caspian–, es solo que no sois como esperaba –la mirada del príncipe se dirigió hacia la reina Susan. Era extraño ver en persona a esa mujer a la que tanto había admirado por las historias que su tutor le contaba, se veía realmente hermosa, pero lo que más le chocaba, era que tanto ella como sus hermanos fueran tan…jóvenes.

–El enemigo común, une incluso a los adversarios –dijo el tejón, intentando rebajar la tensión del momento.

–Así es –un ratón dio un paso al frente e hizo una leve reverencia ante Peter–. Mi nombre es Reepicheep, alteza, esperábamos con ansia vuestro regreso, mi gente y yo estamos a vuestro servicio, de hecho hemos estado recopilando armas para vuestro ejército, mi señor.

–Bien –respondió Peter–, porque nos van a hacer mucha falta– añadió, dirigiendo una mirada de superioridad a Caspian

–Entonces, probablemente quieras recuperar esto –contestó el príncipe, tendiéndole la espada que le había quitado, pero sin apartar el deje de desconfianza en su voz.

Peter agarró el arma y la volvió a envainar

–¿Contáis con algún lugar desde el que poder organizarnos? –preguntó, dirigiéndose al que parecía el líder de los centauros.

–Así es, majestad, está a un día de camino desde aquí –respondió el aludido

–De acuerdo, guíanos –pidió el chico

El centauro asintió, y sin necesidad de más prelaciones, todos los que allí se encontraban se dispusieron a seguirlo. Una leve esperanza comenzaba a crecer el interior de los narnianos, los grandes reyes habían vuelto y, con su ayuda, quizás al fin podrían recuperar aquello que sin piedad les había sido arrebatado.

* * *

Cerca del río donde se estaba llevando a cabo la construcción del puente, un gran número de carros, que antes estaban llenos a rebosar de armas y otros utensilios de guerra, ahora se encontraban completamente vacíos.

–¿Cuánto material se han llevado? –preguntó Miraz, claramente molesto por la situación.

–Armas y armaduras para dos regimientos –respondió el general–, pero eso no es todo, mi señor –lord Glozelle levantó la tabla suelta de uno de los carros, mostrando un mensaje marcado en esta.

–"_Hacíais bien en temer al bosque"_ –leyó Miraz. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que estaba firmada con una X, símbolo de Caspian, el décimo.

–¿Qué quiere decir esto? –preguntó lord Sopespian

–Quiere decir que nuestro querido Caspian no es una víctima del levantamiento, es el instigador –respondió lord Miraz–, al parecer, Narnia necesita un nuevo rey –sentenció, a la vez que se subía a su caballo. A continuación miró a lord Glozelle–. General, quiero que vaya con una partida de sus mejores hombres y busquen a los causantes de este ataque, no deben de andar muy lejos –acto seguido espoleó a su corcel y se alejó del lugar. Tenía una coronación que preparar

* * *

Peter y Caspian prácticamente encabezaban la comitiva, seguidos de cerca por Lucy, Susan, Edmund y el resto de los narnianos. Llevaban casi media jornada caminando, pero todavía les quedaban varias horas por delante antes de llegar al Altozano de Aslan.

–Entonces, tuviste que huir porque Miraz ordenó que te asesinaran –Peter recapituló sobre lo que el príncipe le estaba contando–, pero si crees que siempre planeó hacerse con el trono ¿Porqué tardó tanto?

–Porque no tenía herederos, supongo que prefería que lo sucediera yo, a cualquier desconocido, pero ahora que tiene un hijo… yo solo soy un estorbo –respondió Caspian con una mueca de resentimiento dibujada en el rostro–, por eso temo también por mi hermana…–bajó el tono de voz hasta que se convirtió en casi un susurro.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Peter, ya que no le había pasado desapercibida esta última frase.

Caspian dejó escapar un leve suspiro antes de hablar

–Aeryn, mi hermana menor –comenzó a explicar–, no quería dejarla atrás, pero mi profesor me prometió que no le pasaría nada. Sé que puedo confiar en él, al fin y al cabo le debo la vida –el joven hizo una pausa antes de continuar–, también he de reconocer que me cuesta imaginar a mi tío haciéndole daño a Aeryn, siempre ha tenido un especial afecto por ella, pero realmente ya no sé qué creer, hasta hace poco parecía que también se preocupaba por mí –el príncipe se sentía realmente confuso en relación a este tema–, por eso estoy preocupado por lo que puedan hacerle, seguro que la tienen encerrada en un calabozo, o algo peor…

Aunque Peter no confiaba demasiado en Caspian, en ese momento no pudo evitar sentir cierta empatía hacia él, después de todo, él también tenía dos hermanas menores y, si algo les sucediera… No quería ni pensarlo.

* * *

Lucy caminaba tras Susan y Edmund, disfrutando del placer que le provocaba estar de vuelta en Narnia. Quizás la situación no fuese la más favorable, pero a pesar de todo, se sentía mucho más feliz que en Londres, bueno puede que no más feliz pero si más…libre, sí, esa era la palabra, libre.

Se paró en seco cuando oyó un rugido proveniente del interior del bosque ¿Sería Aslan? Sin pensarlo mucho, la pequeña se separó de la compañía en busca del origen del sonido.

–¿Cómo son los reyes? –Buscatrufas dirigió la pregunta a Trumpkin, ya que este había pasado bastante tiempo con ellos

–Rebeldes, quejicas y tercos como mulas –respondió el enano

–Entonces te caerán bien ¿No? –agregó Nikabrik con un tonillo divertido

–Muy bien– respondió Trumpkin tras un segundo de silencio

Susan y Edmund rieron ante la contestación de su pequeño amigo. La joven se giró para contarle a su hermana lo que acababa de oír, pero entonces reparó en que la pequeña ya no los seguía.

–¿Dónde está Lucy? –inquirió Susan, preocupada

Edmund contagiado por la inquietud de su hermana, miró a todas partes buscándola, hasta que le pareció ver las faldas de la niña, desaparecer tras los árboles.

–Allí –señaló el muchacho y, sin preámbulos, salió tras ella antes de volver a perderla.

–¡Peter! –Susan llamó a su hermano e hizo un gesto, indicando la dirección hacia la por la que Edmund desaparecía, justo antes de correr ella también.

–Seguid adelante –ordenó Peter a Caspian–, en seguida os alcanzaremos –dicho esto, salió corriendo tras sus hermanos, pero ¿Qué narices estarían haciendo?

* * *

Estaba segura de que había oído un rugido, tenía que ser Aslan, pero ¿Dónde? por más que caminaba no lograba encontrarlo. Quizás había sido solo una ilusión y lo mejor era volver con los demás.

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, cuando oyó el sonido de unos pasos acercándose, rápidamente corrió a ocultarse tras una roca cercana.

–¡Lucy! –la voz de Edmund, hizo que la pequeña soltara un suspiro de alivio y se decidiera a salir de su escondite. El muchacho le lanzó una mirada curiosa, al verla– ¿Qué hacías, por qué te fuiste?

–Yo…oí a Aslan –respondió ella

Edmund iba a responder, pero en ese momento, el suelo comenzó a temblar ligeramente, como si varios caballos se acercasen galopando velocezmente.

–¡Vamos escóndete! –agarró a su hermana por la muñeca, y la arrastró tras unos matorrales.

Desde su improvisado refugio observaron como varios jinetes telmarinos se aproximaban a su posición, pero lo que realmente les hizo sentir pánico fue ver a Peter y Susan, acercándose en dirección contraria. Ninguno de los dos había reparado todavía en los soldados, pero estos al encontrase en una posición que les otorgaba mayor visibilidad, sí que advirtieron la presencia de los dos jóvenes, y a una señal del general, se dispusieron a rodearlos.

En apenas un momento, Peter y Susan se encontraban cercados por un círculo de unos quince jinetes que los apuntaban con sus armas.

–¿Quiénes sois? –preguntó Glozelle

–Eso no es de vuestra incumbencia –respondió Peter al tiempo que alzaba su espada en posición defensiva

El general contuvo una expresión de asombro al reconocer el arma del joven ¡Eran los antiguos reyes!

–¡Acabad con ellos! –ordenó

A su señal, los soldados obedecieron y se abalanzaron sobre los dos hermanos.

Susan, rápidamente colocó una flecha en su arco y la lanzó contra el primer hombre que arremetía contra ellos, derribándolo al momento, sin descansar, repitió la operación con otro más. Mientras, Peter atacaba con su espada a todo el que se le acercaba, consiguiendo de esta manera, concederle cierta ventaja a su hermana para seguir disparando sus flechas, pero aun así, eran quince contra dos, sus posibilidades eran escasas, por no decir nulas.

Edmund se puso un dedo en los labios, indicando a Lucy que permaneciera en silencio, y acto seguido, salió de su escondite, para ayudar a sus hermanos.

–¡Nunca creí que me alegraría tanto de verte! –exclamó Peter, al tiempo que se agachaba para esquivar el ataque de un soldado.

–Ya me lo agradecerás luego –respondió Edmund, mientras desenvainaba su espada y paraba una estocada que podría haberle costado un brazo.

Lograron seguir conteniendo la embestida de sus adversarios durante un rato, pero entonces oyeron a Lucy gritar y, para su desgracia vieron como un soldado situado a la espalda de la niña, la mantenía inmovilizada, con su espada colocada a escasos centímetros de su cuello.

–Lo siento –susurró Lucy, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable por lo que estaba sucediendo

Lord Glozelle sonrió, por el acierto de su hombre.

–Bien hecho, Lernar –dijo. A continuación se dirigió a Peter y le apuntó al pecho con su espada–. Bajad las armas –ordenó

Edmund y Susan obedecieron al momento, temían que sus hermanos pudiesen resultar dañados, pero Peter se resistía a rendirse tan fácilmente.

–O bajas tu espada, o le ordeno que la degolle –dijo el general.

Al oír estas palabras, Lernar apretó un poco más su arma contra el cuello de Lucy, sin llegar a lastimarla.

–Peter hazle caso –rogó Susan, asustada por su hermana

Peter hizo lo que le decían, y dejó su espada en el suelo. Glozelle se agachó a recogerla, sin dejar de apuntar con la suya al muchacho. Se incorporó con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro y le lanzó al chico una mirada desafiante que este devolvió.

En ese momento, ocurrió algo que ninguno se esperaba. El soldado que había apresado a Lucy, cayó al suelo, al haber recibido un fuerte golpe en la nuca y, en cuanto se desplomó, todos vieron que el causante del ataque había sido Caspian.

Viendo que Lucy ya no estaba en peligro, los hermanos junto con el príncipe, volvieron a intentar defenderse. A Edmund y Susan no les resultó difícil, pues en seguida pudieron recuperar sus armas, pero Peter no tuvo esa suerte, y se veía obligado a luchar solo con su cuerpo, o más bien a esquivar.

El joven sabía que esa pequeña ventaja no les duraría mucho

–¡Sácalos de aquí! –gritó Peter

Edmund obedeció, por lo menos tenía que alejar a Lucy del peligro, luego volvería a ayudar a Peter. Agarró a la pequeña por un brazo y corrió con ella alejándola de la contienda.

Solo quedaban Peter, Susan y Caspian, enfrentándose a los pocos soldados que seguían en pie, serían unos nueve más o menos, pero aun así los superaban.

–¡Caspian, llévatela! –pidió el rubio, señalando a su hermana

El susodicho vaciló un momento, pero la mirada concluyente del otro joven hizo que se decidiera a obedecerlo. Rápidamente acabó con el soldado con el que Susan se enfrentaba y se acercó a ella

–¡Vamos! –dijo, tomando la mano de la muchacha

–¡¿Qué?! ¡No! –exclamó ella, adivinando las intenciones del príncipe

Peter esquivaba una estocada de Glozelle, cuando oyó a su hermana. Sabía lo testaruda que podía llegar a ser, pero no pensaba dejar que eso la pusiera en peligro.

–¡Caspian no le hagas caso! –volvió a gritar– ¡Llévatela!

Entonces el príncipe tomó una decisión y, en un rápido movimiento cogió a Susan, y echó a correr, alejándose de la zona de batalla.

Peter suspiró, pero el alivio no le duró mucho. El general logró asestarle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que le provocó un acusado mareo. Lo último que vio Peter antes de caer en la inconsciencia, fue a Susan revolviéndose contra Caspian para intentar volver en su ayuda.

* * *

_Hola! Me ha costado bastante terminar este capítulo, pero creo que merece la pena... o no, no sé eso lo juzgaréis vosotros xD Ya veis que a partir de ahora la historia empieza a ir bastante por libre, pero mantendré algunas cosas de la original._

_Espero que os haya gustado y de verdad que os agradecería si me dejaseis algún review para comprobarlo (Carita suplicante) jajaja_

_Un beso :)_


	4. Debería daros vergüenza

**DEBERÍA DAROS VERGÜENZA**

* * *

Apenas unos minutos más tarde, habían vuelto al lugar de la reciente contienda acompañados de varios narnianos como refuerzo. Pero los telmarinos ya no estaban, y tampoco Peter.

Caspian nunca olvidaría la mirada que Susan le dirigió cuando comprobaron que se habían llevado a su hermano, estaba cargada de resentimiento y rencor, pero también de tristeza e impotencia.

Sabían que quedándose ahí, no solucionarían nada, por lo que, a pesar de la tribulación y la congoja que comenzaba a extenderse en el ambiente, decidieron que lo mejor que podían hacer, era continuar su camino.

Pronto salieron del bosque, para llegar hasta una extensa pradera de verde y abundante hierba, al final de la cual se alzaba una colina. Al aproximarse más, pudieron comprobar que esta constituía una especie de edificación, a la que se accedía por una rampla que se abría en su base.

–Bienvenidos al Altozano de Aslan –dijo Caspian a los Pevensie.

Recorrieron el interior del montículo, admirando las distintas galerías y grutas que lo constituían. Pero no fue hasta que llegaron a la cueva central, cuando por fin se dieron cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza del lugar: ante ellos se encontraba la Mesa de Piedra, el monumento sagrado donde mil setecientos años antes, Aslan se había inmolado para salvar a Edmund.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba fracturada por la mitad, y rodeada de una casi tangible atmósfera de deterioro, provocada por el implacable paso del tiempo.

* * *

–No podemos dejarlo a su suerte sin más, tenemos que ir a por él –dijo Edmund.

Tanto él como sus hermanas, se encontraban reunidos alrededor de la antigua mesa, junto con Caspian y unos pocos narnianos. Llevaban ya casi media hora discutiendo sobre qué hacer a continuación. Edmund tenía claro que tenían que rescatar a Peter, pero Nikabrik lo consideraba demasiado arriesgado, y sus argumentos comenzaban a lograr el apoyo de parte de los presentes.

–Peter lo habría hecho por cualquiera de nosotros –añadió Lucy, mirando a todos los presentes.

–Eso es precisamente lo que esperan, seguro que tienen una trampa preparada –intervino el enano–, además, nadie nos garantiza que siga vivo.

Susan apenas podía seguir la conversación, sus pensamientos estaban perdidos en el momento en el que Caspian la alejó del combate, impidiéndole ayudar a su hermano. Quizás si no lo hubiera hecho, ahora Peter no sería prisionero de los telmarinos.

Por otro parte, sabía que, de no ser por el príncipe, probablemente ella estaría corriendo la misma suerte que su hermano en esos momentos. Pero a pesar de todo, estaba terriblemente enfadada con él por haberle negado la oportunidad de ayudar a Peter. Le daba igual que las posibilidades fuesen mínimas, al fin y al cabo, era su decisión, no debió de forzarla a salir de allí, aunque lo hubiera hecho por protegerla.

Las palabras de Nikabrik habían provocado que todos estallasen en una agitada discusión, en la que nadie parecía escuchar a los demás.

Susan miró a Caspian, que gesticulaba de manera exagerada mientras discutía con el enano, cerca de él Lucy y Edmund trataban de convencer a un minotauro que se había manifestado de acuerdo con el enano.

La joven harta de la situación se acercó al centro de la estancia, ya era hora de comportarse como la reina que era.

–¡Basta! –gritó

Nada más oír la voz de la muchacha, todos en la estancia se quedaron en silencio. Realmente estaban sorprendidos, pues ninguno se esperaba esa reacción por parte de Susan, la benévola, famosa por su serenidad, incluso en las situaciones más arduas.

–Debería daros vergüenza –habló, una vez que comprobó que había captado la atención de los presentes–, nos habéis llamado para que os ayudemos y, sabéis que lo haremos, sabéis que haríamos lo que fuera por Narnia. Pero cuando uno de nosotros necesita de vuestro auxilio, no hacéis más que poner impedimentos ¿En qué os habéis convertido? Los narnianos que yo recuerdo trabajaban juntos para lograr lo mejor para todos, incluso ponían sus vidas en peligro si era necesario –Susan hizo una pausa. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella. Sabía que estaba siendo muy dura, pero era la única forma de lograr que los presentes cambiaran de actitud–, ahora solo veo cobardes y egoístas que son incapaces de mover un dedo por quién lo habría dado todo por vosotros. No me extraña que los telmarinos os hayan relegado a los bosques, si lo único que hacéis es huir y esconderos –la joven vio como muchos de los aludidos bajaban las cabezas, avergonzados por cómo se acababan de comportar–. Yo voy a buscar a Peter, no obligaré a nadie a que me acompañe, pero tampoco permitiré que me lo impidan –sentenció Susan. Dicho esto cogió su arco y abandonó la sala, dejando a muchos con la boca abierta.

Lucy se dispuso a ir tras su hermana, estaba preocupada, nunca la había visto así, pero Caspian le posó una mano en el hombro

–Déjame ir a hablar con ella, por favor –le dijo el muchacho a la pequeña, ante lo que ella asintió.

* * *

La encontró a la salida del montículo, con su carcaj a la espalda y el arco en una mano, la joven caminaba con paso decidido, alejándose poco a poco.

–¡Susan espera! –la llamó Caspian, corriendo hacia ella.

La muchacha lo ignoró, el príncipe ya le había impedido ayudar a Peter una vez, no le dejaría volver a hacerlo.

Al ver que ella no le hacía caso, Caspian se apresuró hasta alcanzarla, y la agarró por un brazo, obligándola a detenerse

–Susan, escúchame, por favor –le pidió en un tono de voz conciliador–, tú sola no conseguirás rescatarlo.

–No voy a dejar que Peter siga corriendo peligro, me da igual lo que digas –dijo ella, aun dándole la espalda a su interlocutor

El muchacho la soltó, entendía que estuviera enfadada, él había sentido lo mismo cuando tuvo que dejar a Aeryn.

–No pretendo que abandones a tu hermano, pero esa no es la manera. Quiero ayudarte, yo también tengo a alguien a quien debo rescatar –afirmó él.

Tras estas palabras, ella se giró y su mirada se encontró con la de Caspian, quien no pudo evitar quedarse fascinado con los hermosos ojos de la joven, ahora iluminados por un brillo de esperanza. El contacto apenas duró un segundo, pero bastó para que ambos sintieran como una especie de escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo.

–Está bien –ella desvió la cabeza, rompiendo momentáneamente el contacto visual, pues comenzaba a sentirse extraña ante la mirada del príncipe– ¿Cuál es tu plan?

Caspian respondió con una sonrisa pícara

* * *

Peter abrió los ojos lentamente. A su alrededor todo estaba oscuro, exceptuando un rayo de luz que se filtraba a través de la pequeña rendija, situada en lo alto de la pared donde apoyaba su espalda.

Se incorporó con dificultad, ya que todavía se sentía algo mareado por culpa del golpe recibido. Una vez en pie, se dispuso a examinar mejor el calabozo, aunque realmente no había mucho que ver, pues la celda estaba completamente vacía, a excepción de un ajado catre de madera pegado a la pared posterior. En frente suya, varios barrotes de duro hiero, le impedían la salida. Se acercó a estos para echar un vistazo al pasillo, también realmente oscuro, aunque pudo distinguir una escalera en el fondo este

–No pierdas el tiempo –oyó una que decía una voz–, es imposible escapar de estos calabozos

Peter miró a la celda situada en frente de la suya. La voz provenía de una figura agazapada entre las sombras.

–¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó el muchacho– ¿Quién es usted?

Su interlocutor se incorporó, y se acercó a la entrada de su celda, de manera que Peter pudo ver que, el que hablaba era un hombre de avanzada edad, bastante bajito y rechoncho, con una llamativa barba blanca al estilo de los enanos.

–Mi nombre es Cornelius, y estamos en las mazmorras del castillo –respondió el hombre–, supongo que ahora te toca a ti presentarte, jovencito.

–Yo soy Peter –se limitó a decir él, en un tono de voz cansado. Estaba en serios problemas, tenía que salir de ahí, eso seguro, pero ¿Cómo?

–¿Peter? –el hombre entrecerró los ojos, intentando ver mejor al muchacho, sin sus anteojos su vista dejaba mucho que desear– ¡Por Aslan! ¡Sois Peter el sumo monarca! –exclamó, emocionado–, pero ¿Qué hacéis aquí, majestad?

–Fuimos asaltados por los telmarinos –explicó el aludido–, nos cogieron por sorpresa, y lograron aturdirme. Por suerte, mis hermanos pudieron escapar.

–¡Entonces el cuerno funcionó! –la voz de Cornelius mostraba emoción–, los cuatro reyes de antaño están de vuelta en Narnia, todavía hay esperanza –susurró el hombre.

Peter no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa asomara a su rostro

–Y usted ¿Por qué lo han encerrado? –preguntó el muchacho

–Ayudé a escapar al príncipe –respondió, orgulloso

–Eres el maestro de Caspian –Peter recordó la conversación que había tenido con él, poco antes de ser atacados–, y la princesa ¿Qué ha ocurrido con ella?

–No lo sé, majestad, me encerraron antes de que pudiera ir a verla, pero por lo menos sé que no la han bajado a las mazmorras –contestó Cornelius

Peter asintió, aunque realmente, no estaba seguro de si esa era una buena o una mala noticia, pues si no estaba encerrada, quizás le habían hecho algo peor, al fin y al cabo, Miraz no había tenido reparos en ordenar el asesinato de Caspian.

* * *

_Hola! Sé que igual es demasiado corto este cap, pero no quería dejaros otra semana sin nada XD_

**_Sofía de Gondor:_**_me ha hecho mucha ilusión que te hicieras una cuenta aquí solo por comentar mi fic. Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que siga siendo así ;)_

**_Nicole SHBRCOPG: _**_yo también adoro Suspian, en este cap ya empecé a dejar caer que entre ellos habrá algo más, pero tampoco quería poner__lo todo maravilloso desde el principio XD espero que te haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por comentar. Por cierto creo que ya te puse un review pero estoy leyendo tu historia y está genial n_n_

**_Magdas: _**_muchísmas gracias por tu comentario :) me hace mucha ilusión, y t__e digo lo mismo que a Nicole, tu historia tb me encanta (adoro el Suspian jajja)_

_Mil gracias por leer ^^_


	5. Reunión urgente

_**Reunión urgente**_

Los exteriores de palacio estaban especialmente hermosos durante esa época del año, la primavera acababa de empezar y las flores comenzaban a brotar de manera tímida, pero segura.

Aeryn caminaba por los jardines, intentando despejar su mente. Llevaba puesto un elegante vestido, de color rosa palo, quizás un poco largo de más, pues la base de este, se arrastraba por la hierba, mojándose ligeramente con el rocío vespertino. Pero ella no le daba importancia, su cabeza solo se podía centrar en su hermano, ya había transcurrido una semana desde su desaparición, y todavía no tenía ninguna noticia de él, exceptuando algún que otro falso rumor.

La primera pista medianamente considerable, había llegado esa misma mañana, con un asalto por parte de los narnianos a los carros de armamento apostados en la zona donde se estaba llevando a cabo la construcción del nuevo puente. Su tío había partido de inmediato a investigarlo, ya que, si era cierto que los narnianos estaban implicados, quizás podrían encontrar algún indicio acerca de lo que le habían hecho a Caspian.

Aeryn necesitaba saber cuanto antes qué habían averiguado. La espera se le estaba haciendo eterna, y por eso había decidido salir un rato del castillo. Se dirigía a los establos, con intención de sacar a Wind, su caballo, a dar un paseo, cuando el sonido de varios cuernos, anunciando la vuelta de su tío, provocaron que cambiara de intención, y corriera hacia el interior del castillo.

Llegó a la entrada principal, justo a tiempo para observarlo desmontar de su corcel. Le extrañó bastante que viniera solo, pero la curiosidad por saber si había averiguado algo, era mayor que la sorpresa de no verlo acompañado por sus soldados, así que en seguida apartó ese dato de su mente.

—¿Y bien? —se acercó a él

—Aeryn —lord Miraz le dedicó una mirada de sorpresa. Había decidido que ya era hora de autoproclamarse nuevo rey, pues la alianza de Caspian con los narnianos era la excusa perfecta para declararlo traidor. Sin embargo, no se sentía preparado para transmitirle la noticia a su sobrina, aun no—, lo siento, ahora no puedo hablar, hay un asunto importante que requiere mi atención —el hombre comenzó a andar en dirección a su estudio

—Pero tío ¿Qué habéis averiguado? —insistió la joven, caminando tras el regente—, dime al menos si es cierto lo que dicen de que han pedido un rescate por él —pidió ella, pues había oído ese rumor de unas sirvientas de palacio.

Miraz se giró un momento y miró a la muchacha directamente a los ojos.

—He dicho que ahora no tengo tiempo, ya va siendo hora de que aprendas a obedecer a la primera —dicho esto, le dio la espalda a la joven y retomó su camino, siendo perfectamente consciente de que su reacción había sido totalmente exagerada, pero aun tenía que pensar cómo enfocar esa nueva situación y mantener a Aeryn de su parte. No se podía permitir el más mínimo fallo, pues en cuanto declarara a Caspian traidor, la joven estaría en una difícil tesitura ¿A quién apoyaría? ¿A él, que la había criado como una hija?, o ¿A Caspian, que siempre había estado con ella?

Aeryn observó a su tío perderse en los pasillos del castillo ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? No entendía por qué Miraz le había contestado de esa manera, pero tenía claro que no pensaba quedarse sin respuestas y, si él no se las quería dar, buscaría alguien que si lo hiciera.

Hecha una furia, bajó las escaleras que conducían a los establos, una vez allí, recorrió la enorme estancia hasta llegar ante la caballeriza donde un magnífico corcel, negro como la noche, descansaba recostado sobre la paja.

—Hola, Wind —susurró al tiempo que abría la puerta, provocando que el caballo alzara la cabeza— ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta? —Acarició el hocico del animal, que dejó escapar un suave relincho, contento de ver a su dueña.

Aeryn se dirigió a una esquina de la cuadra y descolgó la silla de montar del gancho donde solía colocarla. Volvió a acercarse a Wind, pero entonces, el sonido de los cuernos volvió a oírse. Alguien más había llegado al castillo

—Lo siento pequeño, otra vez será —dijo, volviendo a colocar la silla en su sitio, a continuación, y salió de ahí, otra vez en dirección a la entrada de palacio.

* * *

Lord Glozelle se apeó de su montura nada más llegar al castillo.

—Llevadlo a los calabozos —ordenó al soldado que tenía más cerca

El aludido asintió y, entre él y un compañero, cogieron a Peter, que seguía inconsciente por el golpe recibido por parte de su superior, y cargaron con él hasta el lugar que se les había ordenado.

Mientras tanto, el general recorrió velozmente los pasillos que conducían al estudio de lord Miraz, estaba ansioso por informarlo sobre la captura del antiguo monarca, aunque al mismo tiempo temía su reacción cuando le dijera que había visto a Caspian, y que este había huido antes de que pudiera acabar con él.

Tras llegar, petó a la puerta un par de veces, antes de abrirla

—Lord Miraz —se asomó tímidamente al interior de la estancia

—Dime Glozelle ¿Habéis encontrado a Caspian? —el regente hizo la pregunta sin ni siquiera alzar la cabeza, estaba demasiado ocupado redactando informes y firmando documentos que lo acreditaran como nuevo rey

—Sí, mi señor, pero… escapó—respondió el general

Miraz ahora sí que alzó el rostro para dedicarle a su subordinado, una mirada que amedrentaría al mismísimo Aslan.

—¿Me estás diciendo que un crío de apenas veinte años, ha conseguido burlar a tus soldados más preparados? —la voz del hombre sonaba fría, pero estremecedora.

—No estaba solo —contestó el general

Miraz enarcó una ceja, y miró al hombre con curiosidad, haciendo un gesto para que continuara

—Los cuatro reyes de antaño lo acompañaban —dijo al fin Glozelle

Estas palabras provocaron que el regente se incorporara de golpe de su asiento ¡Eso lo complicaba todo! En cuanto tuviera tiempo, ordenaría que ejecutaran al entrometido de Cornelius. Estaba a punto de contestar, cuando el general lo interrumpió

—Logramos capturar a uno —dijo, captando así la atención de su interlocutor—, al mayor de ellos, el sumo monarca. Ya lo hemos llevado a los calabozos.

Una sonrisa se asomó al rostro de Miraz, después de todo no estaba rodeado de completos inútiles. Sabía que en cuanto se autoproclamase nuevo rey, la guerra estallaría y, el tener a Peter "el magnífico" como rehén, sería una gran baza a su favor, los estúpidos narnianos no querrían poner en peligro la vida de su querido rey.

—Al fin una buena noticia —dijo el regente, volviendo a sentarse ante su escritorio—, dejadlo ahí de momento y comunica a los miembros del consejo que acudan con urgencia al salón del trono. Ya ha llegado la hora de que alguien tome las riendas de Narnia como es debido.

El general asintió e hizo una reverencia antes de dirigirse de nuevo a la salida del despacho.

—Lord Glozelle —el aludido se giró—, la princesa también debe estar presente —ordenó.

* * *

Aeryn había llegado al vestíbulo principal justo a tiempo para ver a lord Glozelle desaparecer por los pasillos. Decidió seguirlo para hablar con él, pero no tardó en comprobar que este se dirigía al despacho de su tío. Soltó un suspiro de resignación, sabía que las conversaciones de Miraz con su general podían llegar a prolongarse durante horas, sin embargo había resuelto que no pararía hasta que alguien le diera una respuesta, así que se apoyó contra la pared, dispuesta a esperar el tiempo que hiciera falta para que alguno de los dos saliera y contestara a sus preguntas.

Por todo eso, no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando vio a lord Glozelle abandonar el estudio, apenas cinco minutos después de entrar.

—Mi princesa —el hombre hizo una reverencia al ver a la joven en frente suya—, justo ahora iba a buscaros.

—General, yo también quería hablar con vos —lo interrumpió ella

—Lo siento majestad, pero lord Miraz ha convocado una reunión de carácter urgente, y quiere que acudáis. Yo debo ir a informar a los demás miembros del consejo, os prometo que cuando haya finalizado responderé a vuestras preguntas —Glozelle hizo una reverencia y se dio la vuelta, tenía que cumplir las órdenes del regente cuanto antes.

Aeryn no pudo replicar absolutamente nada, pues el general se marchó antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar. Empezaba a sentirse frustrada ¿Porqué todo el mundo estaba tan ocupado? Por segunda vez en muy poco tiempo, suspiró resignadamente, y se dirigió al salón del trono. En el fondo sentía curiosidad ¿Qué podía ser eso que provocaba que su tío convocase una reunión de manera tan precipitada?

* * *

—Amigos y protectores de Narnia —lord Miraz abrió la puerta de la sala, captando la atención de los presentes, a continuación comenzó a caminar a lo largo de esta, hasta llegar a su silla, pero permaneció en pie—, siento informaros de que no son agradables los motivos por los que he convocado esta reunión— el hombre pasó rápidamente la mirada por todos los lores, parándose cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de su sobrina, quien lo miraba sin poder ocultar la curiosidad que la embargaba—, el príncipe Caspian ha caído en los engaños del enemigo, se ha aliado con los narnianos para intentar echarnos de estas tierra y por lo tanto será declarado traidor, perdiendo todo derecho al trono.

Tras estas palabras, automáticamente toda la sala estalló en murmullos, cuchicheos e increpaciones. Miraz ya estaba preparado para esa reacción, sabía que muchos de los miembros del consejo pretenderían acusarlo de oportunista y pendenciero, por eso le venía de maravilla que dos de los más influyentes nobles de Narnia, fueran sus testigos en este asunto.

—Caballeros, por favor un poco de calma —solicitó—, sé que a todos nos duele la traición de nuestro amado príncipe, creedme que a mí al que más, no en vano lo crié como si de mi propio hijo se tratara. Pero tanto lord Sopespian como lord Glozelle pueden aseverar mis palabras, Caspian ya no sirve a los intereses de nuestro pueblo, sino a los de un puñado de abominables criaturas que no deberían ni de existir —dirigió el rostro a los recién nombrados, que asintieron confirmando lo dicho por Miraz.

—No solo eso —agregó Glozelle—, sino que además sabemos que se están preparando para reclamar estas tierras, no tardarán en atacarnos.

—¿Y qué haremos ahora? —preguntó el conde de Veruna— no podemos arriesgarnos a entrar en guerra sin un rey que nos guie

—Lord Miraz ha servido a Narnia prácticamente como rey desde la muerte de Caspian IX, él debería ser coronado, nunca nos ha fallado —dijo Glozelle

—Pero lady Aeryn es la siguiente en la línea sucesoria —intervino el duque de Greys

Aeryn alzó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre, todavía estaba tratando de asimilar las palabras de su tío ¿Caspian un traidor? Llevaba una semana deseando recibir cualquier noticia sobre su hermano, y ahora le venían con eso… tenía que tratarse de una broma, una broma de muy mal gusto.

—Sé que no es el momento más propicio, pero dado que lady Aeryn todavía es demasiado joven para ser coronada, creo que lo más acertado es que yo reine mientras ella no alcanza la mayoría de edad —Miraz miró a su sobrina, aguardando su respuesta. Veía la confusión en los ojos de la joven, pero sabía que había sido instruida como una buena princesa, no osaría llevarle la contraria ante todo el consejo, no habiendo sido él mismo quien la había educado.

—Lord Miraz —dijo ella finalmente—, me gustaría hablar con vos en privado—la joven se levantó de su asiento y abandonó la sala, sabiendo que su tío no tardaría en seguirla

* * *

_Hola :) sé que este cap no ha estado muy emocionante, pero es necesario para que hayacierta coherencia en la historia. Prometo que el siguiente estará mucho mejor ;) _

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leeis y comentais!_

_**KateBiever: **muchisisímas gracias! me hizo mucha ilusión tu comentario jajja ya estaba empezandoa desanimarme xD_

_**Magdas**: Muchas gracias por comentar! , si es que Susan y Caspian sontal para cual... ^_^ pronto volverán a aparecer. Me alegro mucho de que te guste, igual que a mí me encanta tu historia n_n. _


	6. Quizás podamos llegar a un acuerdo

_**Quizás podamos llegar a un acuerdo**_

* * *

—Caspian nunca haría algo así, tiene que haber un error —Aeryn y su tío habían salido de la sala del trono y ahora se encontraban en una pequeña estancia, lejos de oídos indiscretos.

—Mi pequeña, yo soy el primer sorprendido, pero entre él y esos "grandes reyes de antaño" mataron a ocho de nuestros hombres, ocho nobles soldados que solo pretendían rescatarlo —se acercó a su sobrina—, uno de ellos era el padre de tu amiga Greer…

La joven dejó escapar un sonido ahogado, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, conocía a Greer desde que eran niñas, sabía lo que debía de estar sufriendo en esos momentos y…¿ Por culpa de Caspian? Negó con la cabeza, simplemente, no podía ser cierto. Pero su tío nunca le mentiría, y menos sobre algo de semejante calibre.

—Pero ¿Por qué? Mi hermano no tiene motivos para aliarse con los antiguos narnianos —Aeryn clavó una mirada angustiada en su interlocutor.

—No lo sé, querida —el hombre puso una mano en el hombro de la joven—, quizás lo han hechizado, no sabemos de lo que son capaces esas criaturas. De hecho, ahora mismo uno de esos "reyes" es prisionero en los calabozos, y no aparenta más de veinte años, cuando en realidad, debe de sobrepasar los mil. La magia negra corre por sus venas, son criaturas antinaturales, no sería sorprendente que hayan embrujado a tu hermano. O quizás, simplemente se ha dejado engañar por sus artimañas, sabes que Caspian siempre ha sido un poco ingenuo.

—Me niego a creerlo —la princesa se cruzó de brazos, la confusión y la tristeza comenzaban a dejar lugar a la indignación y la cólera—, si se demuestra que Caspian es un traidor, lo condenarán a muerte no tendrán en cuenta que esté hechizado o haya sido engañado, o…lo que sea ¡No podemos dejar que eso pase!

—Aeryn sé que es difícil pero te juro que yo nunca te engañaría, eres como mi propia hija, sabes que daría mi vida por ti —Miraz clavó sus ojos en los de ella, cargando su mirada de cariño—, te prometo que si das tu aprobación para que me nombren rey, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que Caspian tenga un juicio justo. Tenemos que estar juntos en esto, solo así podemos salvar a tu hermano.

La joven meditó las palabras de su tío. Quería llegar al fondo de todo eso, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de lo que podía llegar a averiguar, porque ¿Y si al final resultaba que Caspian sí los había traicionado? Por su mente pasó la imagen de su amiga Greer, la pobre ahora debía estar llorando la muerte de su padre… no podría perdonarle algo así. Estaba totalmente desorientada, ya no sabía qué creer.

—Tienes mi apoyo —habló finalmente

—Has hecho bien, pequeña, te prometo que no te defraudaré —Miraz abrazó a su sobrina, y una sonrisa triunfal asomó a su rostro justo en el momento en el que ella no podía verlo.

* * *

La coronación había sido rápida, sin demasiadas ostentaciones, a continuación el nuevo rey había salido al palco principal para ser aclamado por el pueblo, y ahora, tanto él como los nobles más importantes de todo el reino, se encontraban celebrando una recepción para consagrar el reciente acontecimiento. Aunque sabían que una guerra estaba a punto de comenzar, sería de mala educación no organizar una pequeña fiesta en honor del nuevo rey.

En lugar de acudir a la gala, Aeryn se había retirado a sus aposentos. Tenía demasiado que asimilar, en apenas un día, habían declarado a Caspian traidor, Miraz se había proclamado monarca y, a ella la habían nombrado heredera legítima al trono.

Aun no había renunciado a creer en la inocencia de su hermano, pero sabía que una vez declarado traidor, poco podía hacer. Necesitaba pruebas para demostrar que él no había atacado a aquellos soldados, necesitaba testigos y, encerrada en ese castillo no tenía manera de conseguirlos…

Una idea fugaz pasó por su mente. En realidad, sí había alguien en palacio que podría contarle lo sucedido. No lo pensó más, se levantó de la cama, cogió del armario una capa, de un tono más oscuro que su vestido y salió de la habitación, en dirección a las mazmorras.

* * *

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí encerrado, pero la poca luz que se filtraba entre los barrotes de su celda, había desaparecido, dando lugar a una profunda penumbra, solo perturbada por el débil fulgor proveniente de las antorchas situadas en el corredor aledaño.

En todo el día, solo había recibido la visita de un centinela que le había arrojado un poco de pan duro, antes de largarse despotricando maldiciones contra los narnianos.

Ahora, Peter se encontraba tumbado en el incómodo camastro del calabozo, tratando de idear un plan para escapar de ahí, ya que no estaba dispuesto a resignarse a ser utilizado como rehén. Además, sabía que sus hermanos no descansarían hasta rescatarlo, y eso lo intranquilizaba, pues al estar demasiado preocupados, probablemente no pensasen las cosas con claridad, y eso podría provocar que cometiesen un error que resultase también con ellos en prisión, o algo peor.

El eco de unos pasos descendiendo las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se incorporó con agilidad y se acercó a los barrotes de su celda, para averiguar quién acudía a visitarlo. Al principio, apenas pudo distinguir poco más que el tintineo de una vela, aproximándose inexorablemente.

* * *

La figura siguió avanzando hasta detenerse justo en frente de su prisión. El mayor de los Pevensie, no pudo ver el rostro de su visitante, pues permanecía oculto bajo la capucha de una elegante capa, sin embargo por su indumentaria, era obvio que se trataba de una mujer

—Rey Peter el Magnífico, sumo monarca de Narnia —una voz cargada de un fuerte tono sarcástico surgió del interior del capuchón—. Esperaba otra cosa—dijo tras una breve pausa.

El aludido estaba a punto de replicar, pero entonces la figura dio un paso al frente, al tiempo que bajaba la capucha que la cubría, de manera que la escasa luz de la vela que portaba, se unió a la de las antorchas, iluminando su rostro y, haciendo que Peter se viera obligado a contener una mueca de asombro, ante la belleza de la muchacha.

Era joven, probablemente uno o dos años menor que él. Una larga melena oscura, caía en cascada alrededor de sus hombros, llegando hasta la estrecha cintura. Las facciones de su semblante, perfectamente armónicas, todavía conservaban cierto aire de inocencia infantil, lo que hacía que sus ojos resultaran aun más chocantes, pues una frialdad nada acorde con el resto de su aspecto, iluminaba esos dos luceros, verdes como esmeraldas. Era extraño, pero el rey, juraría que había visto esos ojos antes, aunque no era capaz de recordar cuándo ni dónde.

—¿Es lo único que sabéis decir por aquí? —preguntó el chico, devolviéndole a la joven la mirada de superioridad que ella le acababa de lanzar.

—¿Tienes idea de con quién estás hablando? —añadió la muchacha, enarcando una ceja.

—Eres una telmarina, con eso me basta para saber que no te mereces mi "aprecio" —respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Majestad? —la voz del doctor Cornelius surgió desde la celda situada en frente de la de Peter, pues lo había despertado el sonido de la conversación entre ambos jóvenes.

La aludida se giró, sus ojos verdes se inundaron de odio cuando reconoció al que había sido el maestro de su hermano, ese que había confabulado con los narnianos para secuestrarlo y, uno de los culpables de que ahora Caspian acabase de ser acusado de traición.

—No sé como tenéis la desfachatez de dirigiros a mí, después de lo que le habéis hecho a Caspian —la voz de la princesa sonaba realmente fría.

—No sé qué os han contado, pero tenéis que saber que yo nunca haría nada que pudiese perjudicar a vuestro hermano —contestó el hombre, en tono suplicante.

—Entonces tú eres Aeryn, la hermana de Caspian —los interrumpió Peter, volviendo a captar la atención de la muchacha— ya veo que él se equivocaba al pensar que estarías prisionera.

La expresión de la princesa cambió completamente al escuchar el nombre de su hermano, adquiriendo un gesto esperanzado.

—Así que es cierto ¿Has estado con él? —preguntó la joven

Peter asintió, sorprendido por el repentino cambio en el semblante de la muchacha.

—¿Qué pretendéis de él? ¿Por qué lo habéis secuestrado? —volvió a inquirir Aeryn

—¡Secuestrado! —exclamó el muchacho— Nadie lo ha secuestrado, tuvo que escapar de vuestro tío para que no lo asesinase

—¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso! Miraz tenía razón, solo sabéis engañar y manipular a la gente —la joven empezaba a creer que había sido una mala idea bajar a las mazmorras.

—Mi princesa, por favor, os están engañando… —Cornelius se acercó a los barrotes de su celda

—¡Callaos! No estoy hablando con vos —Aeryn se giró un momento para encarar al doctor, antes de volver dirigirse al mayor de los Pevensie— ¿Dónde está? ¿A dónde os lo habéis llevado?

—¿De verdad piensas que te lo voy a decir? —Peter enarcó una ceja. Tenía que reconocer que se sentía algo confuso, pues según lo que le había contado Caspian, se había hecho a la idea de que la princesa también sería una víctima de la ambición de Miraz. Sin embargo, viéndola ahora, estaba más que claro que ese no era el caso, a simple vista se apreciaba que a diferencia de su hermano, Aeryn sí contaba con el amparo de su tío, pero ¿Por qué?, a fin de cuentas, ella también representaba una amenaza en el deseo de Miraz por el trono. Ahí había algo que no cuadraba.

—Ya, claro…—la joven bajó la mirada. Necesitaba hablar con su hermano a toda costa, tenía que aclarar con él lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero, tal y como se estaba comportando con el rey narniano, no conseguiría que este la ayudara, debía cambiar de estrategia. Tomada la decisión, volvió a alzar el rostro, clavando su mirada en los ojos azules de su interlocutor—, entonces, quizás podamos llegar a un acuerdo.

—No creo que me interese nada que una telmarina pueda ofrecerme —respondió el muchacho, en un tono desafiante.

Aeryn puso los ojos en blando, ese chico era un engreído.

—Como quieras —la princesa se encogió de hombros—, me ahorraré problemas si no te ayudo a escapar —dicho esto se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de la celda de Peter.

—¡Espera! —No había dado ni un par de pasos, cuando oyó la voz del muchacho, reclamándola— ¿A qué te refieres con ayudarme a escapar?

La joven se giró y le dedicó una mirada de superioridad al chico.

—¿Creía que no estabas interesado en nada que una "telmarina" pudiera ofrecerte? —inquirió, con un claro deje jocoso.

Peter apretó los dientes, esa chica lo estaba sacando de quicio como nunca antes lo habían hecho, pero no podía permitirse ignorar su oferta.

—Digamos que estoy dispuesto a hacer una excepción —comenzó a hablar el muchacho— ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

Aeryn sonrió triunfalmente, por fin comenzaba a sacar algo de esa conversación

—Solo que me lleves hasta Caspian —respondió

El joven permaneció en silencio un momento, meditando la petición de la princesa. Era demasiado peligroso llevarla hasta el altozano, en cualquier momento podría volver atrás y rebelar al enemigo el escondite de los narnianos, pero, por otra parte quedarse encerrado sin hacer nada, era igual, o incluso más arriesgado, pues el tenerlo a él prisionero, constituía una baza importante a favor de los telmarinos. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Observó a la joven, quien aguardaba expectante su respuesta ¿Porqué dudaba tanto? Pensándolo bien, él tenía todas las de ganar ¿Qué iba a hacer una cría caprichosa contra un rey de Narnia, una vez que estuvieran lejos del castillo?

—Está bien, te llevaré —contestó finalmente—¿Cómo vas a sacarme de aquí?

—Eso déjamelo a mí —intervino ella con una sonrisa deslumbrante—,en dos días, vendré a por ti, intenta no hacer ninguna tontería hasta entonces.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta —comenzó a hablar él— estoy encerrado en una celda, ya me dirás tú, que tontería iba a poder hacer—preguntó, viendo como la joven se daba la vuelta y se dirigía hacia las escaleras que constituían la salida de las mazmorras.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, ya por segunda vez durante su conversación con el rey ¿Ni siquiera tras prometerle que lo iba a ayudar, pensaba rebajar un poco ese orgullo?

—Estoy segura de que si te lo propusieras, podrías echar todo mi plan por tierra sin ni siquiera salir de ese calabozo—le dijo ella girándose un momento, y cargando su voz de un acusado tono irónico.

Dicho esto volvió a encaminarse a la salida, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de desprecio al doctor Cornelius, que había permanecido en silencio, no queriendo que su intervención provocase que la princesa se echase atrás en su decisión de ayudar al mayor de los Pevensie.

Peter la observó alejarse, algo confuso ¿Se acababa de burlar de él, o le había hecho un cumplido?, definitivamente, a esa chica, no había quien la entendiera.

* * *

_Espero que este cap haya estado mejor que el anterior XD. ¿Qué tal el encuentro entre Peter y Aeryn? ¿Lo esperábais así, o algo más romántico? jajaja_

_Para las amantes del Suspian, en el próximo cap volverán a aprarecer Caspian y Susan :) además van a hacer un viajecito los dos solos jeje_

_**KateBieber:** gracias por seguir ahí n_n espero que el encuentro haya estado a la altura de tus expectativas :)_

_**RedLips:** muchas gracias por comentar ^_^ me ha hecho mucha ilusión. Como ya puse antes, en próximo ya va a haber más de Caspian y Susan ;)_

_Un beso enorme a todos :)_


	7. Tú eras mi favorita

_**Tú eras mi favorita**_

Caspian conocía el castillo como la palma de su mano, por lo que una vez en su interior, no le resultaría complicado llegar hasta las mazmorras sin ser descubierto. El verdadero problema era entrar, pues todos los accesos estaban firmemente vigilados.

Sabía que el punto menos custodiado, lo componían las almenas, ya que debido a su altura solo unos pocos centinelas hacían guardia en esa zona ¡Sería ridículo imaginar un ataque desde el cielo! Ahí era donde radicaba la principal ventaja, porque sí, por supuesto que sería ridículo, pero para los telmarinos, no para los narnianos.

De entre todas las criaturas de las que le había hablado su tutor, sin duda alguna, las que más habían despertado la admiración del joven príncipe, eran los grifos, por eso la perspectiva de contar con ellos, para llevar a cabo su plan, era algo que lo llenaba de emoción. Sin embargo existía un inconveniente que Caspian no había tenido en cuenta: los grifos llevaban años apartados del resto de los narnianos, se habían recluido tras los primeros ataques de los telmarinos y difícilmente aceptarían colaborar con ellos. Pero aun así, tenían que intentarlo.

Lo más sensato era que tan solo un grupo reducido de mensajeros acudiera a parlamentar con las magníficas criaturas, pues dado el gran recelo que habían desarrollado contra todo ser ajeno a su especie, enviar a una cuadrilla más numerosa, habría supuesto el rechazo total por su parte.

Tras mucho deliberarlo, los elegidos habían sido Susan y Caspian, ya que la reina era famosa por su capacidad de convicción, mientras que el príncipe era el único que conocía el castillo. Así que, una vez lograda su colaboración, partirían directamente al castillo telmarino, desde la guarida de los grifos, que por suerte, se encontraba a medio camino entre el Altozano y la capital enemiga.

Decidieron que lo mejor era salir cuanto antes, por lo que esa misma mañana, habían abandonado el montículo, cada uno en su respectiva montura, cargando tan solo con sus armas y unas pocas provisiones, pues si todo salía según lo planeado, en tres o cuatro días estarían de vuelta, y por fin podrían centrarse en averiguar la mejor manera de acabar con la opresión de los telmarinos.

* * *

Habían cabalgado en silencio la mayor parte de la jornada, pues ambos estaban demasiado obcecados en sus propias preocupaciones, como para querer iniciar cualquier tipo de conversación formal.

Al caer la noche, el miedo a perder el rumbo, los había motivado a detenerse a descansar, por lo que dejaron a sus caballos atados a un árbol cercano, mientras ellos, se acomodaron junto a una pequeña hoguera que Susan encendió sin mayor dificultad.

La joven reina, sentada al lado del muchacho, mantenía la vista perdida en el estrellado cielo, el cual se veía especialmente hermoso esa noche. Aunque el apoyo de Caspian, la había reconfortado en un principio, a medida que pasaban las horas, no podía evitar que el desasosiego creciera en su interior, tratando de nublar su mente. Necesitaba a su hermano, necesitaba verlo, comprobar que estaba bien y después… estrangularlo por no haberle permitido ayudarlo durante el ataque.

Sabía que Edmund y Lucy también estaban más que preocupados pero, para ella era diferente. Peter era su máximo apoyo en la vida, pues al tener casi la misma edad, habían crecido contando siempre el uno con el otro, discutiendo, riendo, jugando, llorando… todo lo habían vivido y descubierto juntos, por esto, simplemente no podría concebir no tenerlo más a su lado y, conforme pasaba el tiempo, aumentaban las posibilidades de que le hicieran algo horrible, eso si no lo habían hecho ya.

—Saldrá bien —Caspian se acercó y se sentó al lado de la joven—, llegaremos a tiempo para rescatarlo, no te preocupes —intentó reconfortarla

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro? —preguntó ella en tono escéptico y sin apartar la mirada del cielo

—No le harán nada a Peter, no mientras puedan aprovecharlo como rehén. De momento no corre ningún peligro grave —respondió el muchacho—, sin embargo Cornelius y Aeryn…

—¿Quiénes son? —inquirió ella con curiosidad

—Mi tutor y mi hermana —contestó—, ellos no significan nada para los narnianos, por lo que no le sirven de mucho a Miraz —en su voz se distinguían tanto rabia como resignación.

Susan se giró para mirarlo directamente a los ojos

—¡Vaya! Caspian, lo siento, de veras —se disculpó— Estaba tan preocupada por Peter que olvidé que los demás también tienen problemas.

—No pasa nada —añadió él, con una sonrisa dócil

—Sí que pasa —lo interrumpió la muchacha—, me he comportado fatal contigo, te he echado la culpa por algo que no merecías, y luego tú, lo único que haces es tratar de consolarme, cuando tus preocupaciones son mayores que las mías…

—¡Ey! Tranquila —Caspian le puso una mano en el hombro a la muchacha, interrumpiendo así su discurso—, entiendo perfectamente cómo te sentiste cuando te aparté a la fuerza de tu hermano, a mí me pasó lo mismo cuando tuve que huir de mi tío, dejando a Aeryn atrás —ahora fue el muchacho quien dirigió la vista hacia el cielo—. Ya ha transcurrido más de una semana y, no hay día que no me lo reproche a mí mismo, te aseguro que si tuviera a alguien a quien culpar, también lo haría, aunque solo fuera para consolarme un momento.

Susan no pudo evitar sentir empatía hacia el joven príncipe. Sin pensarlo mucho, le cogió una mano, apretándosela suavemente, con intención de transmitirle algo de ánimo.

El chico, sorprendido por el gesto, volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia ella, pudiendo ver así, como una hermosa y reconfortante sonrisa, adornaba el semblante de la joven.

—Ahora Peter está con ellos, no dejará que les ocurra nada —dijo la reina

Caspian asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa a la muchacha. Las escasas llamas de la hoguera le iluminaban el rostro, confiriéndole aun más calidez de la que ya desprendía por tan solo sonreír. No podía negar que estaba realmente hermosa…

Tras unos segundos, mirándose en silencio, de repente Susan, cayó en la cuenta de que aun sujetaba la mano del muchacho, por lo que se la soltó rápidamente, a la vez que dirigía la mirada hacia los caballos, como si verlos descansar se hubiese vuelto lo más interesante del mundo.

—Cuando era pequeño, Cornelius me contaba un montón de historias sobre ti y tus hermanos —susurró Caspian, rompiendo el silencio que se acababa de formar.

—¿Ah sí? —inquirió ella, en un tono afable

El muchacho asintió

—Es más —la miró dedicándole una sonrisa risueña—, tú siempre eras mi favorita.

—¡Que honor! —exclamó ella, en un leve tono burlón, antes de dejar escapar una suave carcajada, a la que Caspian pronto se unió.

—Pero no eres exactamente como decían esas historias —volvió a hablar el príncipe, cuando por fin pudo parar de reír

—Y eso ¿es bueno o malo? —preguntó la chica, enarcando una ceja

—Aún no lo he decido —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa.

* * *

La mañana posterior a su encuentro con el rey narniano, Aeryn se había levantado muerta de nervios. Le había prometido que lo ayudaría a escapar y, aunque nunca lo reconocería delante de él, sabía que no podría hacerlo sola. Necesitaba ayuda, y solamente conocía a una persona en la que confiaba lo suficiente como para pedirle algo así.

Se vistió y peinó en un tiempo record para lo que era habitual en ella y, en cuanto estuvo lista, salió de sus aposentos en dirección al jardín trasero, donde los aspirantes a entrar en la guardia real, solían entrenarse.

El lugar era sencillo pero suficiente para el adiestramiento de los soldados. Los nobles accedían a este desde el interior del castillo, yendo a parar a una balaustrada, bajo la cual se extendía un patio de considerable tamaño y escasamente decorado, solo armas y dianas para el tiro con arco, aparecían dispersas por la zona, además, claro está, de los jóvenes que a diario ahí perfeccionaban sus habilidades bélicas.

La princesa se acercó al borde del balcón, y observó detenidamente a los muchachos que, ya a esas horas de la mañana, practicaban con diferentes armas en su afán por lograr el tan ansiado puesto en la guardia real, hasta que por fin lo encontró: hacia el centro del patio, un apuesto joven enseñaba a dos hermanos gemelos como mejorar el manejo de la espada. Aeryn sonrió al verlo, Kieran era siempre tan servicial.

Se trataba del hijo menor del duque de Greys, por lo tanto, no heredaría el título de su padre. En su situación, la mejor opción de la que disponía, era entrar en la élite de la guardia. Algo que, por supuesto, había conseguido, convirtiéndose, con tan solo veintitrés años, en el soldado más joven en alcanzar tan alto honor.

La princesa lo conocía desde que era pequeña, ya que era el mejor amigo de Caspian, y siempre la había tratado como una hermana más. Incluso la había entrenado hasta que fue capaz de manejar la espada tan bien como muchos de los jóvenes que ahora tenía delante.

Descendió las escaleras que se encontraban a ambos lados de la balaustrada y comenzó a caminar por el patio, en dirección a su amigo. A su paso, aunque algunos muchachos le hacían una reverencia, la mayoría la saludaba amigablemente, pues estaban acostumbrados a adiestrarse con ella.

—Caballeros ¡Póstrense ante lady Aeryn, la princesa guerrera! —exclamó Kieran en exagerado tono teatral y mostrando una sonrisa divertida, cuando la vio acercarse.

La joven le devolvió la sonrisa, sabía que si él no hacía una broma cada vez que se encontraban, no era feliz.

Los gemelos que entrenaban con él, se dieron la vuelta y corrieron hacia ella.

—¡Aeryn!¿Vienes a por una revancha? —le preguntó efusivamente uno de ellos

—Hoy no, Cormac —respondió ella—, he venido a hablar con Kieran.

—Siempre Kieran… el día que empieces a prestarnos la mitad de la atención que le prestas a él, será el más feliz de mi vida —agregó un chico exactamente igual al primero, fingiendo una mueca ofendida

—Quizás sea porque vosotros sois demasiado fáciles de derrotar —contestó ella, burlonamente

—¡Oh! Eso me ha dolido —interrumpió Cormac, otra vez— ¿Has oído eso, Niall? —miró a su hermano— Aeryn no nos quiere

—Sí, Cormac —respondió el aludido— ¡Creo que mi corazón se acaba de quebrar en mil pedazos! —añadió, llevándose una mano al pecho en un gesto dramático.

La joven no pudo evitar reírse ante la actuación de los gemelos

—Venga, basta ya de molestar —Kieran se acercó a ellos, mostrando, como siempre, una jovial sonrisa.

—¡Oh! Vamos no seas así —protestó Cormac—, hacía mucho que Aeryn no venía a vernos, déjanos disfrutar un poco de su compañía.

—En otro momento, chicos. De verdad que ahora no puedo —añadió la princesa en tono de disculpa

—Está bien, pero me debes un duelo —le advirtió Niall

—Volved al entrenamiento, el capitán está a punto de realizar el recuento, si no estáis ahí os ganaréis otra noche limpiando armas y, creo que con tres en una semana, ya habéis tenido suficiente —les aconsejó Kieran en tono burlón, al tiempo que agarraba a Aeryn suavemente por un brazo, y la llevaba hasta una esquina del patio, apartándola del jaleo central.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó el joven con un claro deje de preocupación, una vez que comprobó que nadie los oía.

—Todo lo bien que puedo estar, dada la situación —ella se encogió de hombros

—Me enterado de lo de Greer…no sabes cuánto lo siento —susurró Kieran—Pero no creo que Caspian ayudara a matar a su padre, tiene que haber sido una confusión —añadió

—Yo también me niego a creerlo —respondió la chica

—Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para ayudar a Caspian… cualquier cosa —sus ojos castaños brillaban con sinceridad.

—En realidad…lo hay —respondió ella—, por eso quería hablar contigo

* * *

_¡Hola! tal y como prometí, en este capi, tenéis un poquito de Suspian XD_

_**KateBieber:** muchas gracias por tu comentario ^_^ y no sabes cuanto me alegro de que t esté gustando ;)_

_**Guest:** sí que tardé un poco más, pero aquí está jajaja, espero que lo disfrutes y muchas gracias por comentar :)_

_**Calíope7:** solo decirte que eres un cielo, muchas gracias por tu apoyo en mis historias y te prometo que pronto habrá más de Peter y Aeryn :)_

_Un beso a todos :)_


	8. ¿No bastaba con fiarte de mi palabra?

**¿No bastaba con fiarte de mi palabra?  
**

Al principio, Kieran no estaba por la labor de permitir que ella huyera del castillo, tan solo resguardada por la compañía de un prisionero que, por si fuera poco, estaba acusado de asesinato y traición. Pero al final había accedido, pues ambos sabían que era la única manera de llegar hasta Caspian.

Cuando terminaron de concretar todos los detalles para la huída, Aeryn se despidió de él con un abrazo, acordando que volverían a encontrarse a la noche siguiente, para llevar a cabo su plan.

Se dirigió al comedor, ya que aun no había desayunado, pero al pasar por delante del estudio de su tío, unas fuertes voces provenientes del interior de dicha estancia, hicieron que se detuviera, no solo por lo inusual que le resultaba oír al nuevo rey alzar la voz, sino que estaba segura de que el nombre de su hermano acababa de ser mencionado.

Aeryn se mordió el labio inferior. Sabía que no estaba bien espiar las conversaciones ajenas, pero por otro lado, empezaba a hartarse de que la mantuvieran al margen, al fin y al cabo, ella tenía más derecho que nadie a estar informada sobre cualquier cosa relacionada con Caspian.

Miró a ambos lados del pasillo, y tras asegurarse de que nadie la vería, se acercó un poco más a la puerta, pegando la oreja izquierda contra la madera, para así poder distinguir mejor lo que se estaba diciendo en el interior del despacho.

Como ya había concluido antes, una de las voces, pertenecía, sin duda a su tío, mientras que la otra, le pareció la de lord Glozelle.

—¡Tenemos que encontrarlo cuanto antes! —oyó que exclamaba Miraz

—No queda lugar por registrar, mi señor, están muy bien escondidos —la respuesta del general sonó con claridad

—¿Y qué hay del prisionero? ¿Le habéis sacado algo?

—No está dispuesto a hablar, yo mismo lo interrogué —escuchó como contestó el aludido —, incluso le mentí, diciéndole que tanto él como sus hermanos serían perdonados, pero ni así, no traicionará a los narnianos

—Está bien, si no quiere colaborar por las buenas, lo hará por las malas. Dejaremos que Hoker haga su trabajo —un tono extrañamente siniestro, dominaba las palabras de su tío

Hubo un momento de silencio, tras el cual Aeryn creyó oír al nuevo rey sentarse en su escritorio. La joven dedujo que estaría redactando una misiva para enviar al hombre anteriormente nombrado.

—Ten, quiero que le hagas llegar esto cuanto antes —la voz de lord Miraz volvió a manifestarse—. Debe presentarse en palacio mañana a primera hora ¿Entendido?

—Sí, milord

Era obvio que esas palabras habían dado fin a la conversación. Segura de que no sería nada agradable que la descubrieran espiando, la princesa se apartó de la puerta, sin embargo, no fue lo suficientemente rápida para dejar el corredor antes de que lord Glozelle saliera del despacho.

—Majestad ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? —preguntó él, al verla.

—Venía a buscar a mi tío, para acompañarlo a almorzar—improvisó la joven, intentando disimular su turbación, pero en seguida cambió de expresión, esa no era su actitud habitual y eso podría levantar sospechas—. En cualquier caso, general, no creo que os deba ninguna explicación acerca de a dónde voy o dejo de ir —añadió en tono más soberbio.

—Claro que no, majestad, disculpadme —el hombre hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se alejó de ella.

Aeryn no lo perdió de vista hasta que desapareció. Solo entonces, echó a andar, de nuevo en dirección al patio de entrenamiento. No era mucho lo que había oído de la conversación entre lord Glozelle y su tío, pero un nombre se le había quedado grabado en la mente, Hoker, el verdugo más contundente de toda Narnia, era bien sabido que, muy pocos sobrevivían a sus métodos de tortura.

A la joven no le agradaba Peter, al contrario, lo había encontrado demasiado creído y vanidoso, pero no podía permitir que Hoker lo interrogara, ya que en el hipotético caso de que el muchacho sobreviviera, no estaría en condiciones de guiarla a ninguna parte. Si quería que la llevase hasta Caspian, debía adelantar la huída a esa misma noche. No le gustaba precipitarse, pero no le quedaba más remedio que informar a Kieran del cambio de planes.

* * *

Muchos de los nobles que habían acudido a la ceremonia de coronación llevada a cabo el día anterior, todavía no habían regresado a sus respectivos hogares, por lo que esa noche, en el comedor principal de palacio, reinaba cierto ambiente festivo ocasionado por las animadas charlas de aquellos que se habían quedado a cenar junto a los miembros de la familia real.

La mesa, elegantemente decorada, rebosaba deliciosas viandas, que contribuían al deleite de los asistentes al banquete. Sin embargo, Aeryn no era capaz de disfrutar de la comida, pues no veía el momento de que la cena acabara para poder llevar a cabo su plan.

—¿Estás bien, querida? —su tía posó una mano en su hombro—, te encuentro muy distraída esta noche

—No es nada, simplemente no tengo demasiado apetito —respondió la muchacha con una sonrisa forzada.

—Creo que ya sé lo que te ocurre —una expresión divertida cruzó el rostro de Prunaprismia—, estás enamorada.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —respondió Aeryn sorprendida, pues no se esperaba esa ocurrencia.

—Tranquila, a mí no me tienes que ocultar nada —sonrió la mujer—, corre el rumor de que tú y el hijo del duque de Greys estáis muy unidos.

—Kieran es solo una amigo, tía —respondió ella

—¿Segura? Sería un buen marido —Prunaprismia parecía emocionada—. Aunque si él no te convence, tienes muchos donde elegir. No te imaginas la cantidad de nobles que escriben a tu tío cada día, solicitando tu mano ¿Has pensado en lord Ridron? —volvió a inquirir—, ayer mismo recibimos una petición suya.

La princesa iba a replicar, desde luego casarse no estaba en su lista de planes a realizar en un futuro próximo. Pero en ese momento, Miraz, quien hasta entonces había estado hablando con lord Sopespian, se le adelantó.

—Querida, no abrumes a Aeryn con esos temas, aun es muy joven para contraer matrimonio —dijo el rey

Prunaprismia puso cara de sorpresa

—Creía que no te interesaban los asuntos de damas —señaló

—Si intentas hacer de casamentera con mi sobrina, claro que me interesa —respondió él—, Aeryn es una joven inteligente, se casará con quien ella decida, cuando ella lo decida —lord Miraz le guiñó un ojo a la muchacha.

La princesa le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Su tío siempre se preocupaba por ella, realmente odiaba tener que actuar a sus espaldas, pero si no lo hacía, nunca llegaría hasta Caspian.

—Si me disculpáis, me retiraré a mis aposentos —Aeryn se levantó de la mesa

—¿Seguro que estás bien, querida? —preguntó otra vez su tía

—Sí, solo estoy cansada —respondió ella

—Entonces ve a descansar, no te preocupes, ya te disculparé yo con los demás invitados —agregó lord Miraz, dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Gracias tío —la joven hizo una reverencia y salió del comedor.

* * *

El castillo permanecía en sepulcral silencio, la cena había terminado hace horas, y los invitados ya se habían retirado a descansar en sus aposentos.

Aeryn descendía las escaleras que conducían al sótano. Se sentía realmente inquieta, no podía negarlo, pero también emocionada. La misión en la que estaba a punto de embarcarse era peligrosa, y cualquier fallo podría provocar que todo saliera mal, pero ni loca se echaría atrás, había tomado una decisión y a cabezota no le ganaba nadie.

Recorrió en silencio el trecho que la separaba de la celda del prisionero, al llegar a esta, dejó la vela que había estado portando a un lado. De entre los pliegues de su capa, sacó la llave que Kieran le había hurtado al centinela de turno, quien ahora dormía plácidamente como consecuencia de los efectos del sutil somnífero que ella le había echado en la bebida.

—Eh tú —llamó al prisionero, agazapado en el catre de madera al fondo de la celda—, despierta.

Peter escuchó la voz de Aeryn, y se levantó, sorprendido, no la esperaba hasta el día siguiente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, acercándose a la puerta del calabozo. Observó que la muchacha estaba ataviada con un sencillo, pero elegante vestido color camel y cubierta con una capa un tono más oscuro— Habías dicho que vendrías en dos días —enarcó una ceja.

—Cambio de planes —contestó ella, introduciendo la llave en la cerradura—, pero si quieres disfrutar de una agradable sesión de tortura con el verdugo…—la joven, abrió la puerta y se apartó a un lado, para dejar que el prisionero saliera—, siempre te puedes quedar.

Peter rodó los ojos y salió de la celda.

—Ahora sígueme y no hagas ningún ruido —Aeryn echó a andar por los oscuros corredores, seguida del muchacho.

La princesa conocía los horarios de guardia de los centinelas, y sabía que pasillos estarían libres en cada momento, por lo que pronto lograron llegar hasta los establos sin ser descubiertos. Ahí, Kieran los esperaba junto con dos hermosos corceles, uno completamente negro, y el otro de un color marrón claro, ya preparados para el viaje.

—¿Todo bien? ¿No ha habido complicaciones? —preguntó el hijo del duque

—Ha sido fácil —respondió la princesa

—¿Cómo vamos a atravesar la compuerta principal sin que nos descubran? —preguntó Peter

—Los centinelas la dejaron abierta, les dije que mi tío esperaba mercancía importante esta noche— respondió Aeryn.

Conseguir que los guardias hicieran lo que ella decía era sencillo, nunca cuestionarían las órdenes de su princesa. La única complicación, radicaba en que no la cogieran huyendo con el prisionero, por eso había preparado dosis extra de somnífero y, en ese momento, estos también estarían disfrutando de dulces sueños.

Peter asintió, tenía que reconocer que tener a la chica de su parte, era una gran ventaja.

—Cuídate mucho —Kieran le dio un abrazo a la muchacha, que ella correspondió. A continuación se subió a Wind, que soltó un suave relincho de satisfacción al ver a su dueña acercarse.

El mayor de los Pevensie imitó a la joven, y también montó su caballo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer ningún gesto para que el animal comenzara a trotar, Kieran se acercó a él y sujetó las riendas, impidiéndole el movimiento.

—Si en una semana Aeryn no está de vuelta sana y salva, me encargaré personalmente de que el doctor Cornelius pague por ello con su vida —comenzó a hablar el telmarino, con una expresión amenazante en el rostro— y, no creo que un "noble" rey narniano quiera cargar con la muerte de un inocente sobre su conciencia —ahora una sonrisa sarcástica se había dibujado en su semblante.

Peter dirigió la mirada a Aeryn, quien sonreía con suficiencia.

—¿No pensarías que iba a embarcarme en un viaje contigo sin cubrirme la espalda? —dijo ella. Desde el principio supo que necesitaba un seguro para que el muchacho no la traicionara a la primera oportunidad y, conociendo la fama que tenían los reyes de antaño por su honor y nobleza ¿Qué mejor que una buena amenaza? Por eso, más que nada, necesitaba a Kieran, él era su seguro.

—¿No bastaba con fiarte de mi palabra? —preguntó. La expresión de ambos telmarinos fue suficiente respuesta. Peter volvió a mirar a Kieran— Lo he entendido perfectamente —dijo en tono sentencioso.

El aludido asintió y le devolvió al rubio las riendas del caballo. Tras esto dirigió una última mirada a Aeryn.

—Vuelve pronto —pidió, intentando disimular la preocupación que comenzaba a teñir su voz.

—Lo haré —ella le dedicó una sonrisa y a continuación espoleó a Wind, provocando que comenzase a galopar hacia la salida del castillo

Peter hizo lo mismo y ambos jóvenes lograron atravesar la entrada principal sin mayor dificultad, pues tal y como Aeryn había predicho, los centinelas eran presas de un profundo sueño.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a las lindes del bosque, en el cual se adentraron sin vacilar.

* * *

Sentada sobre la suave hierva que crecía en las proximidades al Altozano, Lucy contemplaba el avance paulatino del amanecer. Sus dedos jugaban con los pétalos de una delicada flor, mientras que su mente no podía dejar de darle vueltas al mismo asunto. Estaba segura de que había oído a Aslan cuando los asaltaron, por eso había ido a buscarlo pero, todo había terminado fatal ¿Acaso el gran león quería que los telmarinos secuestraran a Peter?

La pequeña confiaba en Aslan, sabía que todo lo que él hacía, ocultaba una razón, pero en esta ocasión, por más que lo intentaba, no lograba encontrarla ¿Y si al final todo había sido producto de su imaginación?

Hasta la fecha, siempre se había guiado por su instinto, por su corazón, y este no solía errar, no sería justo que comenzase a hacerlo ahora, que lo necesitaba más que nunca.

—Lucy

La niña se giró al oír la voz de su hermano pronunciando su nombre. El muchacho se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Crees que me estoy volviendo loca? —preguntó la pequeña, casi en un susurro.

Él enarcó una ceja

—No, que va, ya hace mucho que lo estás —respondió él, bromeando.

—¡Edmund! Hablo en serio —lo reprendió ella— ¿Crees que es mi culpa que Peter esté en peligro?

El muchacho cambió de expresión y le dedicó a su hermana una dulce sonrisa

—Lucy, eres la persona más cuerda que conozco —contestó él—, y no, no es tu culpa lo que le ha sucedido a Peter.

—Pero…si yo no me hubiera separado de vosotros, no se lo habrían llevado —contrapuso la niña.

—Seguías tu instinto, y hasta hora siempre nos ha llevado por el buen camino —Edmund le puso una mano en el hombro a su hermana—. Sé cómo te sientes, pero no puedes perder la esperanza, todo se arreglará.

—No, no sabes cómo me siento —susurró ella

Edmund soltó una risilla

—¿Ah no? ¿Acaso ya has olvidado que yo me dejé engañar por la Bruja Blanca y prácticamente os traicioné? —preguntó él— Pero claro, eso no es nada si lo comparamos con que tú, te separaste un momento del grupo para intentar buscar a Aslan —agregó en tono irónico

Lucy sonrió, su hermano tenía razón.

—De acuerdo, sí sabes cómo me siento —aceptó ella

—Por eso mismo te digo que, por muy mal que veas las cosas ahora, se solucionarán. Vamos, Lu, si tú pierdes la esperanza ¿Qué vamos a hacer los demás? Eres el optimismo personificado, no te dejes llevar por un mal momento, no es propio de ti.

—Tienes razón, no lo haré —dijo ella tras un breve silencio—, pero ¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan sabio y reflexivo? —preguntó con un deje burlón

—Siempre lo he sido, solo que no os dabais cuenta —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros

—Sí, claro — se rió Lucy

Edmund también esbozó una sonrisa, al tiempo que se incorporaba y le tendía una mano a su hermana

—Venga, vamos a desayunar algo, no querrás que cuando Peter vuelva, te eche la bronca por haber comido poco.

—O a ti por comer demasiado —respondió ella, divertida, aceptando la mano de su hermano para incorporarse.

—Es que estoy creciendo, necesito alimentarme —se defendió él, fingiendo una expresión ofendida.

Entre risas y comentarios divertidos, los dos se dirigieron al interior del montículo.

Lucy sabía que Edmund tenía razón, no debía perder la esperanza. Aslan siempre tenía un motivo para todos y cada unos de sus actos, y este no sería la excepción, si el gran león quería que Peter fuera llevado al castillo telmarino, algo habría allí que el sumo monarca debía hacer. La pequeña sonrió, ahora estaba segura, no volvería a dejar que el miedo provocara que dejase de creer en su instinto.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado este capi, y que no se os haya hecho demasiado largo :)_

_**KatieBieber**: has hecho que me ponga roja ^_^ jajaja, me alegro un montón de que te esté gustandoy espero seguir a la altura. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios :)_

_**Yuya Kinomoto**: Hola! también has hecho que me sienta halagada, además me he fijado que tb sigues mi historia del Señor de los Anillos, así que doble gracias n_n Muchos besos :)_

_**Magdas**: Hola :) sé que a ti tb te gusta el Suspian así que te adelanto que el prox cap va ser cien por cien solo de ellos jajaja. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero que te siga gustando. Besos :)_


	9. Confía en mí

**Confía en mí**

Tras tres días cabalgando, por fin habían llegado hasta la base de la montaña donde los grifos habitaban. Sin embargo esta no era como habían imaginado, ante ellos no tenían una suave colina de sencillo ascenso, sino todo lo contrario, por mucho que ambos jóvenes se esforzaran, la cima de la cordillera, permanecía oculta a sus vistas.

—Espero que Buscatrufas estuviera en lo cierto cuando dijo que los grifos no acostumbran a instalar sus nidos muy arriba —comentó Caspian, impresionado ante la magnitud de la montaña.

Era imposible continuar a caballo, por lo que se apearon de sus monturas, dejando a los animales libres. Si todo salía como habían planeado, no los necesitarían para regresar.

Susan sacó una soga de su zurrón y comenzó a anudársela alrededor del torso.

—¿Alguna vez habías hecho esto antes? —preguntó Caspian, observándola.

—No, a no ser que cuenten las clases de gimnasia —respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

El príncipe alzó una ceja, no entendía a que se refería la chica, pero de todos modos, consideró que era mejor no interrumpirla.

Susan terminó de atarse la cuerda, y a continuación se dirigió al muchacho, para hacer lo mismo con él, de manera que ambos quedaron enlazados , así si uno perdía el equilibrio, el otro podría sujetarlo.

—Esto ya está —dijo ella, a la vez que tiraba de la soga, comprobando si la había asegurado correctamente— ¿Preparado? —dirigió la mirada a Caspian, quien asintió.

—Es mejor que yo vaya primero —observó él, al tiempo que adelantaba a Susan.

—¿Y eso porqué? —preguntó Susan

—Soy más fuerte, si tropiezas podré contigo —respondió él, divertido

—Y si tú tropiezas, nos caeremos los dos —añadió ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—Vamos, Susan, confía en mí —pidió Caspian, con una sonrisa

La muchacha exhaló un suspiro de resignación.

—Está bien, ve tú delante —aceptó

* * *

Al principio, a pesar de que el camino era escarpado y poco seguro, pudieron recorrerlo sin mayor dificultad. Caminaban con una mano pegada a la pared de la montaña, con mucho cuidado de no separarse de esta, pues a medida que avanzaban, el precipicio que se abría al otro lado, era cada vez mayor, y un paso en falso, podría resultar mortal.

Susan ya había perdido la noción del tiempo que llevaban andando, cuando Caspian se detuvo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella, ya que no era capaz de ver lo que había delante del muchacho.

—No hay más camino —respondió él

La joven asomó un poco la cabeza, solo para confirmar lo que Caspian acababa de decir, delante del muchacho, el sendero terminaba abruptamente, solo un impresionante abismo se extendía a sus pies.

—Tendremos que escalar —añadió ella, mirando hacia arriba.

—El sol está comenzando a ocultarse, es demasiado peligroso —Caspian negó con la cabeza.

—Más peligroso es pasar aquí la noche —agregó la chica—. Mira, parece que allí hay una cueva —señaló un saliente, unos metros por encima de ellos—, si conseguimos llegar antes de que la luz desaparezca por completo, estaremos a salvo, al menos por esta noche.

Caspian dirigió la vista hacia donde su compañera señalaba. Tenía razón, parecía un buen lugar para resguardarse. En las montañas, el clima solía empeorar por las noches, y si comenzaba a llover o aumentaba la fuerza con la que soplaba el viento, les resultaría muy complicado aguantar en donde estaban sin caerse por el abismo. No tenían otra opción.

—Pues no se hable más —el muchacho puso un pie en el primer saliente que le pareció lo suficientemente estable, y así comenzó a trepar.

* * *

De manera lenta, ambos jóvenes ascendían, apoyándose en aquellas rocas que se veían más seguras. Pero el tiempo apremiaba, ya que cada vez había menos luz, y sabían que cuando anocheciera por completo, tanto seguir avanzando, como descender, serían tareas totalmente imposibles.

—¡Si salimos de esta!—gritó Caspian, quien estaba un poco por encima de Susan— recuérdame que no vuelva a proponer nada que implique escalar montañas.

—Descuida, lo haré —respondió la muchacha.

El viento había comenzado a aumentar su intensidad, de manera casi imperceptible al principio, pero en ese momento ya soplaba con la suficiente intensidad como para dificultar, aun más el ascenso.

A pesar de las inclemencias del tiempo, Caspian consiguió llegar hasta el saliente sano y salvo, soltando un suspiro de alivio en cuanto puso un pie en suelo estable. Se giró y se asomó al borde del precipicio, para comprobar cómo le iba a Susan.

—Vamos ya casi estás —exclamó

Ella miró hacia arriba, le faltaba muy poco, pero estaba realmente agotada. Siguió ascendiendo, hasta que por fin logró poner una mano sobre la superficie del saliente, pero entonces, la roca donde había apoyado el pie derecho, se desprendió, provocando que ella cayera hacia atrás, y sin poder evitar que un grito de pánico saliera de su garganta.

—¡Susan! —Caspian intentó agarrarla, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

Lo único que evitaba que la muchacha siguiera cayendo al vacío, era la frágil soga que ambos tenían atada a sus cinturas.

—¡Tranquila, te subiré! —gritó Caspian, intentando hacerse oír, por encima del ruido del viento.

Sin embargo cuanto más tiraba, más cedía la cuerda. Susan, percatándose de esto, observó que un metro por encima de ella, la soga se había atascado contra una afilada roca, lo que provocaba que se deshilachase poco a poco. El rostro de la muchacha adquirió una expresión de espanto, tenía que sacarla de ahí, o no tardaría en romperse.

—¡Está atascada! —señaló el lugar

Caspian miró hacia donde Susan le decía, comprobando que tenía razón. Eso lo complicaba todo. Pasó un rápido vistazo por toda la zona donde se encontraba, hasta que dio con una roca que le pareció lo suficientemente robusta, se desató la soga de la cintura, y tratando de no soltarla, la anudó alrededor de esta. A continuación se volvió a asomar por el borde del precipicio, y descendió hasta el lugar donde la cuerda estaba atascada, con una mano, la agarró justo por encima del desgarro, y extendió la otra mano hacia Susan, quien estaba un poco por debajo suya, pero demasiado lejos de cualquier saliente al que poder sujetarse.

—Escucha —comenzó a hablar, tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible—, tienes que columpiarte hacia mí ¿De acuerdo?

—¡Pero se romperá si lo hago! —exclamó la reina, muerta de miedo

—Por favor, Susan, confía en mí, no dejaré que caigas —clavó sus ojos en los de ella, intentando transmitirle toda la seguridad de la que el mismo carecía.

La muchacha, asintió, no le quedaba otra opción. Respiró hondo, y se impulsó hacia Caspian. Pero, tal y como había pronosticado, en el momento en que lo hizo, la porción de cuerda situada por debajo del desgarro, se rompió.

Susan apretó los párpados, su cuerpo volaba por los aires y una horrible sensación de pánico le oprimía el pecho. Estaba perdida.

Entonces, sintió como una mano se aferraba a su brazo. La joven abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con la mirada de Caspian, quien sonreía aliviado.

—Te dije que no te dejaría caer.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, y con la otra mano, agarró un saliente cercano. Poco a poco ambos consiguieron volver a tierra firme.

—No había pasado tanto miedo en toda mi vida —comentó Susan, tirada en el suelo, aun respirando agitadamente, tanto por el agotamiento como por el pánico que había llegado a sentir.

Permanecieron así, tumbados en silencio, dejando que el corazón volviera a latirles a un ritmo normal. Tras unos segundos de tranquilidad, Caspian se incorporó, y le tendió una mano a Susan, quien la aceptó de buen grado.

—Gracias —dijo ella, una vez estuvo a la altura del muchacho.

—No ha sido nada, tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí —respondió él, alegremente

Susan le dedicó una sonrisa realmente sincera. Tenía que reconocer que ese chico cada vez la sorprendía más, era valiente y generoso. Muy pocos habrían arriesgado su vida como él acababa de hacer, solo para salvarla a ella.

—Será mejor que entremos en la cueva, está empezando a llover —dijo Susan, cuando notó como unas pequeñas gotas de agua, comenzaban a mojarle el rostro.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al interior de la caverna. Era más grande de lo que parecía, aunque en ese momento solo contaban con la luz de la luna y las estrellas para iluminarse, por lo que tampoco podían estar completamente seguros.

Susan sacó de su zurrón, la linterna que Edmund le había dejado. No era la primera vez que Caspian veía el extraño objeto, pues el hermano de la chica ya se lo había mostrado cuando estaban en el Altozano, pero todavía le costaba contener el asombro cada vez que este se encendía.

—Vamos, busquemos un sitio más recogido del viento —propuso Susan, echando a andar hacia el interior de la gruta, seguida por el muchacho.

No llevaban mucho tiempo avanzando, cuando les sorprendió observar que del fondo de la caverna surgía cierta claridad.

—¿Has visto eso? —preguntó Caspian

La aludida asintió y ambos se dirigieron hacia el lugar de donde procedía esa luz.

Cuando llegaron, vieron que un hueco, lo suficientemente grande como para que una persona pudiese pasar, se abría en la pared de la cueva. Movidos por la curiosidad, lo atravesaron, dando así a un impresionante valle.

Ni Susan ni Caspian, fueron capaces de disimular su asombro, el lugar que se extendía ante ellos, era sencillamente paradisíaco, repleto de abundante y exótica vegetación, cristalinos manantiales y… ¡Grifos! Las hermosas criaturas volaban por encima de sus cabezas, descansaban en sus nidos, o se remojaban en el agua de las fuentes. Estaban por todas partes.

—¡Lo hemos encontrado! —Susan no pudo contener la alegría, al fin, tras un arduo viaje, habían dado con la guarida de los grifos.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo de celebraciones, pues nada más pronunciar estas palabras, uno de ellos, se les aproximó, hasta posarse justo en frente de los jóvenes.

—¿Quiénes sois y que hacéis aquí? —la voz del grifo no sonaba precisamente amistosa.

Susan, sabía que su llegada podría resultar hostil, por lo que, metió una mano en su zurrón, para un segundo después, sacar su cuerno y mostrárselo a la criatura.

Nada más verlo, el grifo cambió de expresión. En sus ojos ya no se apreciaba desconfianza, sino respeto.

—Necesitamos vuestra ayuda —dijo la reina, cuando percibió que tenía la total atención de su anfitrión.

* * *

_Como prometí, capi 100x100 Suspian, aunque todavía no quiero precipitar el romance xD_

_Yuya Kinomoto: mil gracias por leer y comentar, de verdad haces que me sienta halagada. Muchos besos :)_

_Espero poder actualizar pronto y muchas gracias a todos los que leéis ^^_


	10. Demasiado silencio

**Demasiado silencio**

—Ya hemos pasado por aquí —dijo Aeryn— ¿Seguro que no nos hemos perdido?

Peter resopló, tras casi dos días cabalgando junto con la princesa, las pocas palabras que habían llegado a cruzar se limitaban a reproches y algún que otro comentario formal. Era obvio que no confiaban el uno en el otro, y eso se reflejaba en la actitud que ambos sostenían.

—No —respondió el chico, por enésima vez. Esa tarde, encontraba a su acompañante especialmente irritante—, pero si dejaras de quejarte cada cinco minutos, me resultaría mucho más fácil orientarme

Aeryn, que cabalgaba tras Peter, clavó una mirada furibunda en la nuca del muchacho, sin embargo hizo lo que él le pidió y se mantuvo en silencio.

Continuaron avanzando durante unas horas más, pero el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, provocando que cada vez, resultase más complicado seguir adelante.

—Deberíamos detenernos —habló el chico—, este terreno es demasiado escarpado. Sería peligroso continuar sin luz.

—Tú eres el guía —respondió Aeryn, aceptando la propuesta de su compañero y apeándose de su montura.

El muchacho hizo lo mismo, y ambos dejaron a los caballos sin atar, para que así pudieran pastar libremente.

—Esta noche será bastante fría —dijo Peter, mirando al cielo—, será mejor que hagamos una hoguera, o nos congelaremos —añadió, dirigiendo el rostro a la chica.

Aeryn le devolvió una expresión escéptica. Hasta el momento, el clima había sido bastante agradable ¿Cómo sabía él que iba a hacer frío, tan solo con mirar el cielo? Pero bueno, ella no era ninguna experta en sobrevivir a la intemperie.

—Lo que tú digas —aceptó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Vete recogiendo ramas pequeñas, yo me encargaré de las grandes —pidió Peter

Ella hizo lo que le pidió y al cabo de un rato y con las manos cargadas de ramitas de distintos tamaños, volvió a la zona donde el chico intentaba prender el fuego. Sin embargo, en cuanto la vio, él no le dio las gracias ni nada por el estilo, sino que comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

Aeryn enarcó una ceja. Definitivamente, el rey narniano estaba mal de la cabeza

—¿Y ahora qué pasa? —preguntó con una expresión recelosa en el rostro.

—Nunca antes habías hecho una hoguera ¿verdad? —inquirió él, conteniendo la risa.

—No, ¿Y qué? —agregó ella. Esa actitud de superioridad comenzaba a exasperarla

—Se nota —dijo él—, solo has traído ramas verdes, con eso no encenderíamos fuego ni en mil años, eso lo sabe todo el mundo

—Bueno, pues yo no —la joven soltó las ramas que había estado sujetando—, nunca antes había necesitado hacer una hoguera —frunció el ceño, enfadada

Peter sonrió con superioridad y se giró de nuevo hacia la pequeña pira.

—Claro, olvidaba que eras una princesa caprichosa a la que siempre le han dado todo hecho —el chico apenas susurró estas palabras, pues en realidad iban más para él mismo, que para la chica, pero para su desgracia, ella tenía muy buen oído.

Vale, ahora sí que estaba cabreada

—¿Se puede saber qué pasa contigo? —Aeryn se había acercado a él y lo miraba clavándole unos ojos que destilaban rabia— No he hecho absolutamente nada para que me trates así, es más, prácticamente te he salvado la vida, y ni siquiera te pido que me lo agradezcas, pero por lo menos podías ser un poco más amable.

—No es lo que hayas hecho, sino lo que no has hecho —repuso el rey, respondiendo a la mirada de la chica con igual dureza.

La princesa arqueó las cejas a modo de interrogación ¿A qué se refería?

—Mientras tu pueblo masacraba a los narnianos, tú te paseabas por el castillo como si nada estuviese ocurriendo ahí fuera —continuó hablando Peter. Sabía que no estaba usando un tono afable, ni mucho menos, pero ahora que por fin se había lanzado, iba a decirle a esa cría todo lo que pensaba—. Pertenecer a la realeza no es solo lucir vestidos elegantes y acudir a fiestas. Tienes que estar atento a las necesidades y los problemas de los demás. Al menos Caspian se ha dado cuenta de eso, y ha reaccionado. Tarde, pero lo ha hecho.

—¡No puedes culparme por los crímenes de mi pueblo, yo no sabía nada! —protestó ella. No estaba segura de si creer o no las palabras del chico, pero en caso de que fueran ciertas, ella no estaba involucrada en eso. No tenía ningún derecho a hablarle así.

—¿No sabías o no querías saber? Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero para mí sigues siendo una niña caprichosa —repuso él mirándola con displicencia—. Ahora que te interesa, bien que haces todo lo que puedes para llegar hasta tu hermano, pero cuando los problemas afectaban a otros, te limitabas a cerrar los ojos y creerte todo lo que te cuenta el traidor de Miraz, porque es más fácil que enfrentarse a la realidad. Es penoso.

La joven se esforzaba por contener las lágrimas de rabia que comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos. No iba a darle a ese cretino la satisfacción de verla llorar.

—No sabes nada de mí y no sabes nada de mi familia. Nunca más vuelvas a mencionar a mi tío, tú no lo conoces, no voy a permitir que hables así de él —la voz de Aeryn sonaba extrañamente fría y calmada en contraste con el cúmulo de emociones que se agolpaban en su interior.

Peter la observó, asombrado. Ya no parecía una joven frágil y temerosa, sino todo lo contrario, sus ojos desprendían una frialdad nada acorde con su delicado aspecto y, si no fuera porque era algo imposible, el chico juraría que una especie de aureola de oscuridad rodeaba todo el cuerpo de la princesa.

Un leve escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del muchacho. Tenía que reconocer que daba miedo.

Parpadeó, y el extraño efecto que creía haber presenciado, desapareció. Ante él volvía a estar la chica normal y corriente que ni siquiera sabía encender una hoguera. Aunque, eso sí, muy enfadada.

—¿No dices nada? —inquirió ella, más calmada, pero aun con expresión de enojo. Ya estaba harta del prolongado silencio del chico, e iba a volver a replicar, cuando él repentinamente le puso una mano en la boca, al tiempo que se llevaba un dedo a sus propios labios, indicándole que bajara la voz.

Una vez que Peter comprobó que la chica había captado la intención de su gesto, le retiró la mano del rostro.

—¿Oyes eso? —susurró

—No oigo nada —contestó ella, sorprendida ante su imprevista actuación

— . ?docid=38325834 —añadió él—. Demasiado silencio —un gesto de preocupación se le había formado en el semblante.

Sabía que los bosques no eran precisamente tranquilos por las noches. De hecho, solía haber bastante actividad, entre el ulular de las aves nocturnas, los aullidos de los lobos, los chillidos de los murciélagos… Era inevitable no oír alguno de estos sonidos si te aventurabas a adentrarte en ellos durante las horas crepusculares. Definitivamente, esa calma no era natural.

El chico dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar donde minutos antes habían estado sus caballos pastando tranquilamente. Ahora estaba vacío.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí —murmuró.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre? —Aeryn frunció el ceño, no entendía lo que estaba pasando

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones —el chico se acercó a la hoguera y apagó el fuego vertiendo el agua de la cantimplora que llevaba atada a su cinto— ¡Vamos! —le hizo un gesto a la joven para que se moviera, y a continuación echó a andar, internándose en la arboleda.

Aeryn reaccionó apresurando el paso hasta colocarse a la altura de Peter, quien avanzaba cautelosamente mientras su mirada escrutaba la oscuridad del bosque en busca del origen de su temor. Aferraba con fuerza la espada, aunque si sus sospechas se veían confirmadas, de poco servirían las armas.

* * *

_¡Hola! aquí vuelvo con nuevo capi que espero que sea de vuestro agrado :)_

_Yuya Kinomoto: no te preocupes tú di lo que pienses, tanto bueno, como si ves algo que debería mejorar o alguna sugerencia :) que de verdad que aprecio mucho tus comentarios ^^ muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo_

_KatieBieber: No pasa nada :) si yo con saber que leeis y os gusta ya estoy contenta n_n, ahora voy a dejar a Susan y Caspian abandonados un par de capis -_-, espero que Peter y Aeryn lo compensen XD Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo ;)_

_También quiero daros las gracias a los que habéis agregado la historia a favs :) _

_Besos :)_


	11. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí

**Hay muchas cosa que no sabes de mí, Peter Pevensie**

—¿Puedes explicarme que narices está pasando?

—Lo haré si bajas la voz —respondió exasperado, como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño—. Han descubierto nuestra posición.

—Eso es imposible, Kieran se aseguró de que nadie pudiera seguirnos —susurró ella.

—No me refiero a los telmarinos, de hecho no creo que sean seres humanos, ni siquiera

Aeryn abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada ¿No eran seres humanos?

Peter soltó un suspiro antes de seguir hablando

—No todas las criaturas en Narnia son de naturaleza benévola. Cuando la Bruja Blanca gobernaba, no era extraño encontrase con seres verdaderamente terroríficos: arpías, trasgos, ogros... Mis hermanas pudieron ver a muchos de estos cuando Aslan fue sacrificado en la Mesa de Piedra. Sin embargo, una vez que Jadis fue derrotada, la mayoría desaparecieron para siempre, junto con la energía oscura de la bruja que los había convocado a este mundo —explicó

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con lo que está sucediendo ahora? —la joven se había contagiado de la inquietud del chico, y también miraba a todas partes, intentando averiguar de qué se suponía que estaban huyendo.

—El problema fue que algunas de esas criaturas no desaparecieron junto con la bruja, sino que se quedaron un tiempo, realizando verdaderos estragos y aterrorizando a todo ser vivo que se topaba en su camino. Aunque finalmente, y gracias a la ayuda de Aslan, logramos acabar con ellos —Peter mantenía el tono de voz lo más bajo posible—, de todos esos seres, solamente recuerdo unos cuya sola esencia podía espantar a toda la fauna de un bosque, tal y como ahora está sucediendo.

—¿Cuáles? —los ojos verdes de la princesa brillaban con una mezcla de curiosidad y temor

—Espectros —sentenció el rey—. Criaturas horribles y muy peligrosas, sus espadas están envenenadas, y es verdaderamente complicado combatirlos, no solo porque son muy veloces y apenas visibles, sino también porque pueden escarbar en tu interior hasta encontrar tus más profundos miedos y usarlos en tu contra. Tan solo su presencia hace que te invada un terror irracional que muy pocos consiguen superar

Con cada palabra que salía de los labios de Peter, el corazón de Aeryn se iba encogiendo cada vez más. Si la intención de su compañero era asustarla, podía darse por satisfecho porque lo había logrado.

—Si esos…espectros, son tan terribles como dices ¿Qué posibilidades tenemos contra ellos? —inquirió

—También tienen sus puntos débiles, con la luz del sol simplemente se esfuman, es algo increíble. Pero aun falta demasiado para que amanezca, así que nuestra mejor opción es el río, nunca los cruzan.

—¿Ahí nos dirigimos?

La pregunta obtuvo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Peter como respuesta.

Caminaron en absoluto silencio unos metros. Cuando el sonido del agua corriente llegó a sus oídos, el nudo de angustia que se había formado en el pecho de ambos jóvenes, empezó a disiparse. No les faltaba mucho para alcanzar su meta.

El alivio fue efímero, pues en el instante en el que apenas habían comenzado a saborearlo, comenzaron a sentir como el aire a su alrededor se congelaba a una velocidad desmesurada. Hacía frío, mucho frío, y una extraña neblina había ido apareciendo de manera imperceptible, hasta prácticamente impedir que pudiesen ver nada que estuviese más allá de sus propias narices.

Peter se detuvo, era inútil continuar. Los habían encontrado.

—No tardarán en venir —informó a su compañera—, quédate detrás de mí, y sobre todo intenta mantener la calma, si huelen tu miedo, estás perdido —le advirtió.

No era que se preocupase demasiado por ella, pero si no volvía sana y salva al castillo telmarino, su amigo mataría al doctor Cornelius, y no pensaba permitir que eso sucediera

Aeryn asintió, y se colocó tras la espalda del chico. Apenas un segundo más tarde, pudo distinguir una especie de sombra llegando a través de la niebla. No, no era una sombra, eran dos, y cada vez se aproximaban más.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, pudo apreciar que esos terroríficos seres tenían forma humana, o al menos, eso creía, ya que iban completamente cubiertos con capas negras que apenas dejaban entrever las garras que asomaban bajo las mangas, y los pies que se deslizaban por la superficie del suelo, casi sin rozarlo. Aparte de esto, lo único que se distinguía bajo los mantos, eran unos espeluznantes ojos rojos. El conjunto era aterrador.

Pero no podía sentir miedo, "porque si lo hacía estaba perdida" «Gran consejo, su majestad»—pensó la joven, en un inapropiado arranque de sarcasmo ¿Estaba perdiendo la cabeza? ¿Cómo podía frivolizar en esa situación? Casi de manera instintiva, se llevó la mano a la daga que permanecía sujeta al cinto de su vestido.

Las criaturas se habían acercado, hasta colocarse justo en frente de ambos jóvenes.

—_Mira qué tenemos aquí _—habló uno de ellos. La voz era profunda y áspera a la vez, tan siniestra como su aspecto exterior—, _dos pobres niños perdidos_

—Marchaos —ordenó Peter—. Aquí no encontraréis lo que buscáis, no os tememos —dijo, intentando mantener la calma. Sabía que si no te veían como una posible víctima, simplemente se alejaban. Claro que eso era casi imposible, pues su sola presencia provocaba que se te erizase todo el vello del cuerpo.

Una horrible risa surgió de las gargantas de las criaturas. Uno de ellos se acercó al muchacho, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a escasos centímetros. Los ojos rojos de la criatura se clavaban en los de Peter, en busca del menor atisbo de temor.

El muchacho aguantó con entereza el intenso examen del espectro, manteniendo la compostura y mostrando el semblante impasible.

—_Eres valiente, no puedo negarlo_ —algo que parecía una sonrisa espeluznante, se formó en el rostro de la criatura—, _tus hermanos también lo fueron. Una pena que ya no estén para que puedas felicitarlos._

Con estas palabras, el espectro dio en el clavo, pues aunque Peter se esforzaba en creer que lo estaban engañando, la mención a sus hermanos provocó que la duda y el miedo comenzaran a surcar su mente.

—Eso es mentira —el muchacho apretó la mandíbula, tratando de contenerse

—_Edmund se sentiría muy decepcionado si supiera que no intentaste vengar su muerte _—siseó el espectro_—, hasta la pequeña Lucy lo haría. Fue la última, la matamos justo después de Susan, la pobre no pudo hacer nada, aparte de ver morir a sus hermanos…_

La criatura no llegó a terminar la frase, en un arranque de rabia, Peter alzó su espada dirigiéndola a la cabeza del espeluznante ser, pero no llegó a alcanzarlo, pues este se desplazó a una velocidad vertiginosa, esquivando el ataque del muchacho.

El otro espectro no necesitó más señal, y en un rápido movimiento se abalanzó contra el chico, uniéndose a su semejante en el ataque. El rey se defendía como podía ante el asalto de ambas criaturas, pero estaba seguro que a pesar de su destreza con la espada, no aguantaría mucho, pues eran muy superiores a él en fuerza y velocidad.

Aeryn observaba la escena sin saber qué hacer. Peter no había exagerado, esos seres eran terroríficos y extremadamente ágiles. La joven pudo ver como el chico esquivaba la estocada que uno de ellos le dirigía, descuidando así su retaguardia, de manera que el otro espectro estaba a punto de asestarle un golpe mortal.

No lo pensó, simplemente desenvainó su daga, y la interpuso entre el arma del espectro y la espalda del rey, parando así el golpe.

Los espeluznantes ojos de la criatura, buscaron los de la muchacha, necesitaba saber quien le había arrebatado el placer de asestar un golpe mortal.

La princesa contuvo la embestida todo lo que pudo, pero la fuerza del espectro era mil veces superior a la suya, por lo que acabó cediendo y la daga se le cayó de las manos. Alzó la mirada, aterrorizada, estaba perdida, pues a diferencia de ella, la criatura seguía armada.

Pero en lugar de recibir una estocada, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del espectro, este bajó su espada y, por un instante, se quedó completamente paralizado. Si las miradas completamente vacías de esos seres, pudieran expresar alguna emoción, Aeryn juraría que lo que estaba viendo en ese momento era confusión.

* * *

Peter fue consciente del momento en el que la muchacha le salvó la vida, pero estaba demasiado ocupado conteniendo a su adversario, como para poder hacer nada al respeto. Sin embargo, por el rabillo del ojo, observó como el espectro que tenía a su espalda, se quedaba totalmente inmóvil durante unos segundos. Era en ese momento o nunca, con toda su fuerza y habilidad, asestó un golpe mortal a su oponente. Acto seguido, agarró la mano de Aeryn y echó a correr, tirando de ella, en dirección al río.

Aunque ambos jóvenes corrían todo lo aprisa que podían, la criatura restante les pisaba los talones, pues en cuanto el contacto visual entre Aeryn y el espectro se había roto, este reaccionó persiguiéndolos a toda velocidad.

Tras unos segundos de desesperada carrera, el río apareció ante ellos, sin embargo un considerable precipicio los separaba del agua. Ambos jóvenes se detuvieron de golpe, evitando la caída por los pelos.

—¿Y ahora qu…? —la muchacha no llegó a acabar la pregunta, pues el roce del metal frío en su hombro derecho, provocó que un sonido ahogado saliera de su garganta.

Peter se giró a una velocidad asombrosa, y con su espada apartó el arma con la que el espectro estaba a punto de atravesar a Aeryn.

A continuación se encaró con la criatura, en actitud desafiante. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, asestó el primer golpe, pero desgraciadamente, fue detenido por su oponente.

—¡Salta! —ordenó el chico a la princesa, al tiempo que se agachaba para esquivar una estocada de su adversario.

—¿¡Pero qué pasará contigo!?

—¡Solo hazlo! —volvió a decirle, sin ni siquiera girarse

La joven soltó un resoplido y se aproximó al borde del precipicio, miró abajo, no estaba tan alto como había creído en un principio, pero aun así asustaba. Echó un último vistazo atrás, Peter todavía resistía al espectro, luchando de manera admirable. No pudo evitar pensar que eso no estaba bien, por muy mal que le cayera el chico, no era honorable dejarlo solo, sobre todo, después de que él le hubiera salvado la vida.

EL rey giró la cabeza un segundo, una mueca de hastío se dibujó en su rostro al comprobar que la muchacha vacilaba. De acuerdo, si no lo obedecía por las buenas, lo haría por las malas. Se acercó a ella, aprovechando un instante de despiste del espectro y sin miramientos, le dio un empujón, provocando que ella cayera de espaldas.

Acto seguido se agachó, propinándole una patada baja al espectro, que causó que este perdiera el equilibrio momentáneamente.

El chico no se quedó a comprobar cuanto tardaba en recuperarse, sino que rápidamente, se dirigió al precipicio y de un salto se zambulló en el río.

* * *

Aunque la corriente no era precisamente suave, con algo de esfuerzo, fue capaz de llegar a la orilla opuesta, dejándose caer en la mullida hierva una vez que estuvo fuera del agua. Mientras contemplaba el cielo estrellado, dejó que su respiración volviera a la normalidad, se sentía extremadamente exhausto, habían sido demasiadas emociones, demasiada acción en apenas unos minutos, los párpados le pesaban de manera excesiva. Peter dejó de resistirse al cansancio y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de ese momento de tranquilidad.

Una bofetada en su mejilla derecha hizo que volviera a abrirlos de golpe.

—¡Tú estás loco! ¡Cómo se te ocurre empujarme! Podría haber chocado contra una piedra, o ahogarme… ni siquiera me preguntaste si sabía nadar.

Peter se incorporó, acariciándose la zona dolorida y le dedicó a la chica una mirada divertida. Estaba realmente graciosa, toda empapada y gesticulando de manera exagerada, claramente nerviosa por la cantidad de emociones en tan poco tiempo.

—¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes? —la joven enarcó una ceja

—Bueno, obviamente, sí sabías nadar —el rubio se encogió de hombros.

Aeryn resopló, pero prefirió posponer la bronca para otro momento. Estaba demasiado agotada como para seguir discutiendo.

Peter se puso en pie y echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, se había levantado un viento bastante fuerte, y al estar completamente mojado, el frío se le colaba entre la ropa, calándole hasta los huesos. Debían buscar un sitio más resguardado para pasar lo que restaba de noche, o se congelarían. Si su sentido de la orientación y su memoria no le fallaban, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, solía haber una pequeña cueva, que quizás podría valer.

—Vamos, conozco un buen lugar para descansar —le dijo a la chica.

Tras caminar apenas un par de minutos, encontró la caverna, que seguía tal y como la recordaba.

—No es gran cosa, pero al menos nos protegerá del viento —dijo el muchacho al tiempo que entraba, seguido de Aeryn.

Era muy pequeña, pero había espacio para los dos. Se dejaron caer contra las paredes de la gruta, uno en frente del otro.

La princesa se arrebujó en su capa, tenía toda la ropa empapada y hacía mucho frío, no podía parar de temblar. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Peter, quien a pesar de estar en las mismas condiciones, podía soportarlo mejor, pues estaba más acostumbrado a que le sucedieran cosas así. Sin darle muchas vueltas, se levantó y se sentó al lado de Aeryn, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella, sorprendida por el acto de su compañero.

—Darte calor —explicó él, con una sonrisa divertida—, pero si quieres pillar una hipotermia y morir congelada, me puedo apartar.

Aeryn arqueó las cejas para después dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

—No —pidió ella—, está bien así.

La joven tenía que reconocer, que a pesar de estar tan empapado como ella, el cuerpo del chico desprendía cierta calidez, que en esos momentos, resultaba maravillosa. El cansancio se apoderaba de ella poco a poco, y la cabeza se le inclinaba hacia delante como consecuencia del sueño, por lo que sin apenas darse cuenta, acabó recostándose contra el hombro de Peter

El chico la miró un poco sorprendido, pero no hizo nada por apartarla.

—Cuando estábamos en el acantilado me salvaste la vida, si no llega a ser por ti ese espectro me habría atravesado con su espada —susurró la joven tras unos segundos de silencio—. Gracias —añadió.

—Tú hiciste lo mismo por mí en el bosque. Estamos en paz —respondió Peter, también en un tono de voz relajado—. Por cierto, no sabía que supieras manejar un arma —añadió, al recordar como ella fue capaz de parar con su daga la estocada de la criatura. No era algo fácil, hacían falta muchos reflejos, y bastante práctica.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Peter Pevensie —respondió la princesa, sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos que ya se le habían cerrado. Sentía que estaba a punto de rendirse al sueño.

El muchacho esbozó una sonrisa, esa chica era diferente a cualquiera que antes hubiera conocido, eso no podía negarlo.

Permaneció en silencio un rato, hasta que sintió que la respiración de la joven se había vuelto regular y acompasada, se había quedado dormida. Con un bostezo, Peter apoyó su cabeza en la de Aeryn, y así acomodado, terminó por caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

_KateBieber: espero que el capi te haya gustado :) y muchas gracias por leer y por tus ánimos ^_^_

_Yuya Kinomoto: jajaja ¿tuvo bastante acción el capi? y bueno el romance va poquito a poco, pero algo ya va habiendo XD. Gracias por leer y tus comentarios :))_

_Kuroi alex-kun: la verdad pensaba que solo me leían chicas, por eso me ha alegrado un montón ver que también hay chicos a los que le inteterese :) así que mil gracias por leer y comentar, espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado :)_

_Magdas: Hola! no te preocupes :) no pasa nada si no puedes comentar :) yo con saber que os gusta estoy satisfecha ^_^ Por cierto he visto que has actualizado, a ver si tengo un rato luego para leerte XD_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leeis y muchos besos :)_


End file.
